The Divergent Story of Supergirl
by superimmersed
Summary: Kara lands on earth but due to unforeseen circumstance is unable to stay with the Danvers like Clark wanted. This is a story of two best friends who were meant to be sisters and the different route their lives take them. M rating for once they start university. Basically Chapter 3 and on. KALEX
1. Chapter 1

**The Divergent Story of Supergirl: An Alternate Universe Story**

Summary: Kara lands on earth but due to unforeseen circumstances is unable to stay with the Danvers like Clark wanted. This is a story of two best friends who were meant to be sisters and the different route their lives have taken them.

Author Note: First fanfiction ever, it is surprisingly a little nerve racking to post. Please be kind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not a thing or character or anything!

Chapter 1: The Arrival

The Danver's House

Eliza Danvers was just getting home from the lab when she felt her iPhone vibrate in her pocket. She stumbled with all her papers and brief case as she dug her hand into her pocket.

"Hello," she said and was surprised to hear Clark on the other end. She hadn't talked to Clark in a while.

"Eliza, I know this is… out of the blue, but I real-lly need to talk to you and Jeremiah. As soon as possible. It's urgent!"

Eliza could hear the anxiousness in Clarks voice and it made her worry. What could have made Clark so anxious.

"Absolutely, Clark why don't you come by, Jeremiah should be home soon. If it's a little confidential I'm sure I can lure Alex out of the house."

Clark exhaled. "Great I will be there soon, and I have a guest as well. I hope that's okay?"

Eliza paused. It was extremely strange for Clark to call unannounced and to _also_ bring a guest. "No its fine Clark really," she replied after a slight pause.

"Okay, see you and Jeremiah soon. Eliza," responded Clark. He hesitated, "Maybe don't send Alex away. This is going to be a surprise and I think for what I need to talk to you about. Well, that your whole family should be there."

"Alright, well I will see you soon Clark but I have to let you go or else I'm going to drop my research papers."

Clark laughed, "Okay Eliza, I will let you go. I have my hands full here as well." Eliza had no idea just how full.

Clark said bye and hung up. Druuuuuuummmm. Startled Eliza lost her grasped on all her papers. The wind scattering them. She looked up. Alex just got home in that horrible car her father bought for her on her 15th birthday.

"ALEX, next time be more careful, you nearly ran me and my research papers over!" She looked up at her daughter's face as she collected the rest of her stuff. Alex looked like she was suppressing a grin behind that lip biting. Eliza took a breath. Her daughter looked so guilty but she couldn't stay mad at her. Alex had just started driving and was clearly not being as responsible as her and Jeremiah had hoped.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't see you. I was just so excited to get home. I have awesome news. I made captain of the basketball team today. I know you and dad were worried about my grades falling with all my extra stuff going but I CAN DO THIS!" Alex half yelled at her mom.

Eliza smiled. Her daughter always loved a challenge and she wanted her daughter to know she believed in her. "Alright, alright if you are willing to work hard _then_ I don't see what the problem is but we will have to talk about you playing basketball next fall. Your father and I will have the summer to think about it. You do have a lot going on right now."

Eliza took a breath and handed her daughter some of her stuff. She wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders and they walked shoulder to shoulder into the house. Eliza knew her husband would say yes to Alex. Alex was just as smart as her parents, maybe smarter. It filled Eliza's chest with pride. Her daughter was in the senior AP classes in her junior year. She could graduate this year if she wanted too. The idea of her daughter leaving home so young made her heart ache. She unwrapped her arms from her daughter and as she turned to watched her climb the stairs. Her and Jeremiah hoped that the extra sports and clubs would make Alex's high school experience longer and more fulfilling. They secretly hoped it would be enough to keep her home, just a little bit longer.

"ALEX, your father and I need to talk to you about something tonight, so if you could stay home tonight please? I know its summer break now but summer fun with your friends can wait," she called up to her daughter. She heard a groan from upstairs.

"Alright MOTHER," yelled back Alex.

Alex just finished her last day of classes and her mom wanted her to stay HOME. She exhaled, sprawling out on her bed. She was exhausted from the last day of school. She spent most of it playing basketball and soccer with her friends at school. She wondered what her parents wanted to talk to her about… her mom didn't say what. That usually never happened. Her family was really open with each other about everything. She frowned. Alex was worried. She had a feeling her life was going to turn upside down.

Alex lay deep in thought until she fell asleep on her bed from exhaustion. zzzzzzzzz

Eliza and Jeremiah sat at the dining room table. "I wonder what Clark wants to talk about…" said Jeremiah. He looked at his wife concerned. She shrugged, but he could see the worry all over her face.

SWOOSH. They both stood up, alarmed. Clark was outside. The Danvers called to Alex but there was no answer, so they went outside without her.

"Hey Clark!" the Danvers yelled in unison as they waved at him.

"Hey! Danvers, I thought it was better to explain myself first. So, that you are fully prepared for what I'm going to ask you, "said Clark.

"What is it Clark?" replied Jeremiah.

"Well, when I was sent to Earth from Krypton, my cousin Kara was sent after me. At the time she was 13, but scientists have determined that the shock waves from Krypton's destruction sent her pod off course…into the Phantom Zone. It's a place in space where time doesn't exit. I'm not sure how her pod escaped but it did. It also dragged the Kryptonian prison Fort Roz with her. She landed yesterday and I have her at the Kent farm for now..."

Clark paused letting the information sink in. He gazed into Eliza's eyes pleading with her and continued, "Do you understand why I'm here? Kara is still only thirteen and I want her to have what I had. A family, a support system, people who understand and can help her with her powers. My mom is alone and she's getting old. I thought maybe you guys would be willing to help. You helped me hone my powers, so I thought who better? I understand, if you say no. It is a lot to ask of someone. I do have a couple other people in mind if you can't because I know this is a huge responsibility. You both know how much having a secret identity has helped me. Kara just lost her whole world, everyone and everything…And I just can't give her what she will need… or protect like a secret identity could. Will you help me?"

Clark looked them both steadily in the eyes.

He looked at the house. He could see their daughter Alex passed out in the house. He had hoped to talk to her later. He knew she was close to Kara's age. Having a sister would help Kara while she was at school. He frowned at his own experience and hoped to save Kara from the same fate.

Jeremiah followed his gaze. "Well, I'm sure that Alex helping her at school would also be a plus," he said as he smiled back at Clark.

"Is that a yes?"

"Well, as long as Eliza is okay with it, that's an okay from me."

Eliza looked up at Clark smiling, "It would be an honor."

"Thank you, thank you so much," replied Clark.

"I think we need to have a talk with Alex though. Break it to her gently, she's used to being an only child. We can do what we can with all the research we have done with you, Clark but Alex… the responsibility will be hers as much as ours. Maybe more," said Jeremiah. The concern transparent on his face.

Eliza frowned. Alex was not going to take this well, it might break her daughter's heart. She thought about the psychological impact a responsibility like this could have, especially on a child. She sighed. "Clark, will you come explain with us?"

"Of course," he replied and they headed into the house.

Clark stared at the young girl's face. She had paled when she first saw him and since they explained everything to her, she had paled even more. He listened for her heartbeat. It was beating extremely fast. He burrowed his eyes brows, watching for signs of cardiac arrest or stress induced shock.

The girl merely swallowed hard and reached for the beer her father was drinking. Her parents didn't yell out screams of disapproval but just watched her intently. She seemed to notice but continued to take a small sip. She nodded silently, stood up and left. Clark frowned as he watched her return to her bedroom. The door slamming behind her. He stood up.

"Well, I guess she is fine with it Clark. Please, bring Kara over. We look forward to meeting her," said Eliza. Clark looked at her. She looked determined to make this work.

"Okay," he replied as he shook their hands again and turned to leave. The Danvers followed him out and waved him off.

SWOOSSHHH. They watched Superman take off.

"Well, I'm sure he will be back soon, should we even head inside?" asked Eliza.

Jeremiah smiled, "probably not…"

A couple minutes later…

VROOOOMM. Clark was back and this time he wasn't alone.

Eliza and Jeremiah shielded their eyes as the dust settled. They noticed a young girl with bright blond hair standing behind Clark. She was dressed in a white gown with the House of El sigil on her chest. Eliza took a breath and looked at Clark.

"Eliza, Jeremiah, I would like you to meet my younger cousin Kara Zor- El," Clark paused and steadily looked into the Danvers awed eyes.

Clark waited a second to speak again. What he was asking them was an incredible task. Raising a Kryptonian wasn't easy but that's why he chose them. Jeremiah and Eliza, they could do it, he knew they could do it.

Boom boom boom boom, Clark could hear Kara's heartrate accelerate. He looked down at her and followed her gaze. In one of the second story windows, stood Alex. Her face unreadable. She gazed down at Kara with a look that worried him. Was it fear? Anxiety? Wonder? Awe? He didn't really know the Danvers daughter too well. Jeremiah praised his daughter a lot but that was a given from a proud father.

Eliza extended her hand to Kara. "It's okay sweetie, I know I'm not your mom but your safe here."

Clark watched as Kara reached for Eliza's hand and pulled her away from him. Clark's throat tightened. This was harder than he thought. He kneeled down to give her a hug, and she jumped into his arms. He felt her fingers dig into his back. She was stronger than he was. He could hear her heartbeat skyrocket. She was terrified. He felt the guilt sink in but he knew it was safer for her here. He didn't look down at Kara. He couldn't. He had to go now or he would never leave. And just like that… he left.

Alex tried to steady her breathing as she stared down at the younger girl. She looked a little younger than herself. Alex looked at her wavy blonde hair that fell passed her shoulders and the S shaped sigil on her clothes. Alex wasn't stupid, she knew her parents knew Superman but for him to be here and to bring someone with the same sigil. Alex could feel her heartrate increase. She watched as her mother wrapped the other girl in her arms.

Alex studied the girl closer as she walked closer to the house. She was cute, no cute wasn't the word. Alex couldn't find the words. Her insides felt like jelly, and she felt her palms get sweaty. Oh no! Not those feelings. Alex had suppressed those urges and thoughts for others girls for a couple years now. She knew there was a possibility she was gay but she wasn't sure. How would she know? She had no experience and all her experience so far involved guys. She wasn't going to say anything to her parents unless she knew for sure. Unless she was absolutely sure and she had a feeling the new arrival was just going to make that more difficult.

"ALEX, honey can you come down stairs," her mom called up to her. Alex groaned. She dreaded this meeting all day. She took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts.

Kara could feel her entire body tense, she tried to keep her eyes closed as she squinted around the house. Everything around her kept shifting in and out of focus or too focused. She felt like her senses were in overdrive. She had talked to Kal/Clark and knew what her new powers would be but it didn't prepare her in controlling them. She struggled with them since her arrival and found an immense pressure to be even more careful now that she had an adoptive family.

She tried to block everything out and for once she could. She focused all her attention since she arrived to the girl in the window. The girl who looked slightly older than her, she could remember clearly her dark brown hair, the glint of her green eyes, her light freckles on her face, and the inquisitive look in her eyes. She could hear the boom boom boom of the girl's heartbeat as she neared the house. It was steady but every time Kara looked up at her it would peak, and Kara could feel her own heartrate rise.

She focused on her as she walked down the stairs. She was light on her feet, her heartrate was also spiking like Kara's. Unlike, the girl upstairs Kara had truly seen her but she still steadied her breathing because she was meeting her for the first time. She was nervous and with the Danvers pacing back and forth she found her anxiety rising.

Alex walked into the living room where her parents were pacing back and forth. She looked around the room and noticed the girl from outside sitting behind them. Alex gasped and quickly took a sharp breath.

She had long blond hair and light bright blue eyes that looked at her in awe. The girl's eyes were filled with wonder. Like she was seeing everything in this world for the first time. Seeing her for the first time. Alex blushed and felt the symptoms of her suppressed feelings go into overdrive.

She looked at her parents, who were finally sitting down. Her father reached for her hands as she sat down in the opposite armchair. She finally took a breath. "Hello?"

Jeremiah quietly spoke as to not surprise anyone in the room but Alex thought it was for Kara's sake.

"Alex this is Kara; Kara this is Alex."

Alex laughed, her body and brain were reeling.

"I thought it was all bad dream, a joke" she glanced at her mother's now stern look, "No? You're not kidding? This is _actually_ happening?" She could not help herself.

Today was just another ordinary day. They were just an ordinary family. Alex stopped smiling and laughing when she looked back at her mom. It was a look that Alex never seen before. Disappointment and anger.

"Alex, this is no laughing matter. Kara is going to be _your sister_ from now on and it will fall on you to help her at school, to protect her. Your father and I have our lives here but it will be your job to help her as you both grow up, even when your adults. Do you understand what we are saying Alex? _Do you truly understand_?" her mother asked her. Her eyes pleading with her.

Alex looked at the floor and around the room till she found Kara. Kara stared at her, her big round eyes looked anxious and terrified. Just when she thought she was making her parents proud. Kara walked into the house. How could she compete with…with a supergirl?

Alex and Kara stared at each other, taking each other in. She pushed her OTHER feelings down and thought about her mom and dad. She felt herself cave, she couldn't let them down. She just couldn't. "Yes, I…I understand."

Her mother and father grinned. "Alright, Alex why don't you take Kara to the spare bedroom. And ah… Kara here are an extra pair of glasses we had made for Clark. They will suppress your vision to be like ours."

Her dad passed the glasses to Kara and she put them on. Alex couldn't stand it. She had to get to her room. She had to get out of here. Without thinking, she reached for Kara's hand and instantly regretted it. All of her symptoms hit her like a wall of ice. She pushed them down, focused on the stairs and pulled Kara with her.

Kara had to remind herself to breathe as Alex lead her upstairs. She fiddled with the glasses and pushed them up her nose till they felt more comfortable. Alex led her to a room that was right across from the room Alex was in earlier. Alex let go of her hand and noticed how wet her hands were. It was sweat from Alex's hand.

"This is your room from now on. Mines right across from yours, if you need anything but I'm going to bed so I will see you later. I guess," Alex spit it out so fast she barely understood her. The older girl quickly turned and walked into her own room, shutting the door behind her.

Kara stared at the closed door a little while and then walked into the dark room. She climbed onto the bed, closing her eyes tightly and tried to sleep.

Kara couldn't sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, she heard her mom's voice, she felt the pod shake. Grief poured over her like gravity. Well, Kryptonian gravity not this Earth gravity. She didn't feel anchored to the world here like she did on her home.

The glasses Jeremiah had given her helped a lot. The world was steady and clear. She couldn't see Alex but she could hear her heartbeat. Steady and rhythmic, like music. She couldn't get her out of her head. These feelings didn't surprise her. Same sex attraction wasn't looked down upon on Krypton. But this wasn't Krypton, it was more primitive. The only thing that was frowned upon was the interbreeding of other planetary species and even that depended on the species. Humans evolved from bipedal apes similar to the species that Kryptonians originated from. Maybe if she talked to Jeremiah and Eliza about her feelings they would still keep her.

Boom boom boom. Alex's heartrate accelerated. She could hear her like she was sitting beside Kara.

"Hey Matt, you're awake?"

Kara focused. She could hear the voice on the other side. It was a male voice. Kara felt her heart ache.

"Hey Lexie, what's up?" his voice was gentle and supportive. He cared for Alex deeply, Kara could hear it in his voice.

"I just really needed someone to talk to but I can't tell you the truth…"

"Hey you can tell my anything..."

"Not this."

"Okay, well I'm here for you. I promise Danvers."

"Well I can talk to you about something but you can't tell anyone, I haven't told anyone"

"Okay…"

"I …I think I'm … there was a silent pause…gay."

"Oh…"

"Well I guess you and I are out of the question. Damn, I was going to ask you to junior prom," he replied half laughing but Kara wasn't sure if he was joking.

Alex laughed, "I bet you were."

"Yeah, I can't keep anything from you… So who's the lucky girl?"

Alex paused. Kara could hear her hold her breath, "Well there's a couple actually but…"

"Oohhh Danvers, I guess a players going to play," Kara wasn't sure if she liked this person.

"Shut up, you know it's not like that," groaned Alex. Her heartbeat had steadied since telling him the truth.

"Yeah okay?" the boy laughed. He couldn't stop so Kara thought he was compensating for his hurt feelings.

Alex groaned again, "I don't know why I tell you anything."

The boy stopped laughing, "I'm sorry Lex, I guess this is hard for you."

"Yeah maybe a little, Matt."

The boy named Matt took a breath, "Well, you are still Alex despite what some people these days think. You are still my best friend. What can I say…I love you buddy," the tone of his voice went back to being gentle.

"Thanks, I love you too. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Soooo, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"My parents want to foster or adopt I guess, this girl named Kara. She's in the spare bedroom right now"

"Whoa, what?"

"Yeah, it's crazy!"

"So how do you feel about that?" Kara listened more intently. Hoping it wasn't bad.

"Well… Matt, that's the problem. I…" Alex paused. She stopped pacing in her room.

"Oh shit, you like her don't you?" Kara felt her heart start to race.

"Well, I don't know her obviously but… there's other definite feelings," whispered Alex.

"Um…so basically you think she's hot?" he laughed.

"Matt! Well yeah, but its more than that. I feel drawn to her, its more than just physical," Alex slowly admitted.

"Well, if that's the case then you can't let them adopt her. Alex you have to tell them how you feel now… before it's too late."

"I can't. I was going to wait till I knew for sure…"

"Yeah and by then you will officially be sisters. You need to talk to them or this girl soon."

"I know but every time I'm near her, I just lose track of everything."

"That is not the Alex that I know. The Alex I know is fierce, brave and well extremely focused when she wants something. Isn't that why you do so well in school?"

"No, Matt that is because I'm smart and work my ass off."

"Oh right," he replied but Alex laughed.

"ALEX? It's late go to bed in five min or else I'm coming up there," yelled Eliza from downstairs.

"Oops, I was talking so loud I didn't realize it, CRAP!"

"What?"

"Never mind, I have to go now!" Alex whispered.

"Promise to talk to either of them tonight?" replied the boy.

"I promise, on our friendship," whispered Alex. Her heart racing. Kara could not help it. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"Goodnight, Alex"

"Goodnight, Matt," Alex hung up. Kara closed her eyes tight. Her heart beating so fast she couldn't hear Alex's. Alex was going to talk to her. She had barely even looked at her since she arrived. Knock knock. "Come in," she replied.

"Hey," said Alex. She was wearing shorts and a t-shit for pajamas. Her long hair lit up in the hallway light. In the light, it was a vibrant auburn but in the dark of Kara's room it shifted to brown. She turned the light on and walked to the edge of Kara's bed.

"You heard all of that didn't you? I know you don't have full control of your powers. Did you hear?"

Kara inhaled. Trying to keep her facial expression in check. Kryptonians were excellent at staying composed and rational. It was what separated them from the humans of Earth.

"On my planet, same sex interactions were common. For hundreds of years, babies were not naturally birthed so there were many same sex couples. On Krypton, you wouldn't be so scared," spat out Kara.

Alex looked down at her, "This isn't Krypton."

"I know; Krypton is gone," she replied. The reminder made her heart ache, her stomach turn and her head pound. Whenever she thought of it, she felt an unmeasurable pain, she felt the tears fall from her eyes.

"Kara…" whispered Alex. When Kara looked up, Alex was sitting on the edge of her bed. She had moved forwards on the bed so that their knees were touching. Kara looked up and saw that Alex was arm's length away. The girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"I can't imagine what it feels like…or if it will get better but let me help," she said as she wrapped her arms around her. Pulled her into a hug.

The proximity felt extremely intimate to Kara. She could hear Alex's heartrate like it was all around her, filling the room. Alex smelt like sweet flowers, grass and dirt. Her smell filled her sinuses. She exhaled letting Alex's scent pass. Alex pulled back. The hug wasn't long enough for her. She could hold onto Alex forever.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Their faces inches apart, Alex had pulled away but was still leaned in. Kara noticed Alex's eyes were green with specks of brown. She had freckles that looked like they were fading. Her complexion was perfect and even. She was flawless.

It was Kara's eyes that startled Alex the most. Her eyes were old eyes, beyond the years of a thirteen-year-old. It was the trauma of losing Krypton that Alex figured made Kara's eyes different.

"I…" she stammered.

"It's okay, we need to know…" Kara replied.

She leaned into Alex. Remembering she couldn't touch her like she did Kal- El. She closed her eyes, she could feel Alex's breath on her neck and face. It was warm and encouraging. Kara reached for Alex's face and gently lowered her lips to Alex's. Alex shuddered when their lips touched but she held her ground and didn't move. Kara felt her body explode. She could feel every hair on her body stand up. It was like static electricity. The butterflies in her stomach were doing jumps. Suddenly, there was a hunger in her stomach but she pulled herself back. She could hurt Alex, she had to be careful. Alex didn't let her pull away, instead her hands reached up to Kara's face. She let Alex guide the kiss. The pliancy of her lips increasing. Her body became less rigid and began to open up to Kara. Alex's shoulder's relaxed.

"Alex!" exclaimed a voice.

Kara was so distracted she didn't realize that Eliza entered the room. They jumped apart. Kara looked at Alex, her eyes wide and shocked. Kara glanced back at Eliza. Her eyes were wide in horror and anger. She had never seen the woman so mad since she arrived.

Alex's whole body went rigid. Including her face. Her entire body froze. She could hear Alex's heartrate now. It was beating so fast that Kara thought it was causing her pain. Maybe it was.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

"I have never been so _disappointed_ in you in my life, you said you understood. How could you betray our trust?" The look of disappointment on Eliza's face was evident, along with the hurt.

Alex didn't say anything. Until she stood up. "That is all I have been to you since Kara arrived! A disappointment! It was only yesterday when you were boasting about how proud you were of me. I could graduate next year and go off to college If I wanted too!" yelled Alex. The pain and frustration evident in her voice.

Eliza stopped and thought about this for a second. "Go to your room NOW! I'm going to talk to Kara and then your father. And we are going to fix this! TONIGHT!"

Alex stood up from the bed and raced to her room. Her shoulder colliding with her mother's as she passed. The door to Alex's room slammed behind her.

When the door to her room was closed, Eliza came and sat where Alex previously sat.

"It wasn't her that started it. It was _M_ E! On Krypton same-sex relationships were common. We weren't so _PRIMITIVE_ like here on Earth," she replied. She wanted to defend Alex and to defend herself as well. Eliza couldn't hide the shock on her face as Kara yelled at her. Eliza's face made her want to stop but she could hear Alex crying on the other side of the door.

" _YOU_! Didn't take into consideration sexual preferences when you agreed to _raise ME_ and _neither did KAL –EL!_ He has no memory of Krypton but _I DO. I remember_ the customs, and the way of life. On my planet, _MY MOTHER_ knew of my affections. She didn't make me feel like how you made Alex feel. She loved and accepted me for who I was."

She could see that she hit Eliza where it hurt. She couldn't stop herself but she lightened her tone after seeing the pain she caused Eliza.

"I _knew_ what would happen if we didn't find out how we felt about each other. She would be _my sister_. And _that kind of relationship_ is just as forbidden on Krypton as it is here. Eliza we had too and now that we have… _YOU CAN'T ADOPT ME! Alex can never be my sister."_

Eliza's face changed. She looked disappointed but understanding.

"I will call Clark in the morning. There's no need to talk about this further." She glanced at Alex's door and frowned.

"I just made my daughter feel like crap for being who she was. I just wish she was honest with me from the start. If she could have told me before she made those promises."

"Would _you_ have admitted that in front of Kal?" asked Kara.

Eliza laughed as she got up from the bed, "Probably not. Goodnight Kara." She turned Kara's lights off and gently closed the door.

Kara placed her glasses on the night stand and focused in Alex's direction.

Eliza paused outside of Alex's door. "Alex?"

"Not tonight mom."

"I love you sweetheart. Goodnight."

"I love you too, mom. Goodnight."

Kara could hear them clearly despite their whispering. She felt a pain wash over her. She was again reminded of something she would never have ever again. She closed her eyes and let her body relax. Sleep overtook her and her world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Divergent Story of Supergirl: An Alternate Universe Story**

Summary: The repercussions of their actions, a quick summary of their lives after.

Author Note: I didn't like how many errors were in all the chapters. I'm going through all of them and checking them all. I'm in university so there shouldn't be any. This way I get practiced editing my writing. Which really needs to improve. Especially, grammatically!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, anything or anybody

Chapter 2: Destinations

Alex woke up with drool all over her pillow and her phone under her face. Her neck and arms were sore from how she fell asleep. Alex stretched her arms out over her head as she sat up and yawned. She could feel the drool drip down her chin. She walked towards her mirror. _What a catch? Kara would find that so attractive,_ Alex thought to herself as she wiped the drool off her face. She walked back to her bed and looked at her phone. She had text Matt until she fell asleep.

As she read the texts she was reminded about last night. Her mom caught her kissing Kara. She knew she was gay. Alex felt like her whole world shifted. Which it had.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled the first thing out of it, continued to her closet and pulled out a random sweater. She put on her Midvale High School Lions shorts and threw a Harry Potter hoodie over her wet slobbery shirt. It was time to face the music. She walked into the hallway and noticed the door to Kara's room was wide open and empty. She wasn't in her room. Alex overheard her mom say lastnight that she was going to call Clark in the morning.

 _OH NO! What if I don't get to say goodbye. What if she's gone…_ Alex thought as terror gripped her. She hopped down the stairs three steps at a time. Hoping that Kara wasn't already gone.

"Morning sweetheart. Do you want sausage or bacon?" asked her mother as she landed the last jump.

At the kitchen table sat her mom, dad and Kara. They looked like a normal family. Kara looked peaceful. Alex felt guilty. Did she rob Kara of a family? Guilt surged in her chest but she pushed it down. It wouldn't have worked. She gave her mom a shrug and avoided her eyes. Her mom gave her bacon _and_ sausage. She knew immediately that her mom felt guilty about last night. Breakfast was a peace offering. She looked up at her mom and smiled. Her mother's eyes were soft, loving and remorseful.

"Thanks, mum."

Alex took the seat across from her parents, beside Kara.

There was a brief awkward silence.

Her mom spoke first, "We called Clark and he is on his way. We also told him what happened. Now…he told us that Kara will still stay in Midvale. Just with Edna and Fred Kent. Relatives of Clark's father's family. _So_ this upcoming fall, Kara will be going to the same school as you Alex. As a freshman. And speaking of the fall, your father and I have talked Alex and have agreed that you can do soccer _and_ basketball. But your grades must stay up!"

Alex grinned. Yupp, her mom definitely felt guilty. She looked from her mom and then to her dad. "Thank you SO much. I love you, mom, dad."

Silence fell on the breakfast table again. Eliza turned her attention to Kara. "The Kent's live not too far from here Kara. So you are free to come visit whenever you want. However, due to last night there will be an open door policy."

"WHAT?! That is ridiculous!" said Alex.

"Not after last night Alex, we spoke to Clark, Edna and Fred and they all agree."

Alex felt her face heat up. They had told EVERYONE! Alex had _come out_ to her family and they told everyone. So much for keeping secrets. She glanced at Kara who just smiled at her and nodded. She sighed "FINE!"

" And no sleepovers."

Alex felt extremely warm. She felt Kara shift in her seat. She sensed that Kara FINALLY felt uncomfortable with the discussion like her.

Knock knock. _Saved,_ thought Alex.

"I will get it," she said as she sped towards the door. When she opened it, she found herself face to chest with Clark/ Superman. She gasped a little. Feeling too overwhelmed she whispered, "Come in." She moved out of the way and slowly followed him to the kitchen.

Alex thought she was going to pass out. He didn't look pleased when he saw her. Sensing her anxiety Kara gave her a sweet smile. Alex couldn't help but smile back.

"Clark, so soon. Kara was just eating breakfast," said her dad.

"I can wait," he replied as he sat down in the chair she had just left. Kara slowly grabbed her plate with two fingers like she was picking up a bug and moved it between her and Alex's father. As Alex walked around them towards the head table to sit between her father and Kara, Kara turned to Clark. She began to sit down when…

"KAL-EL! I missed you!" exclaimed Kara and she threw herself at him, pulling him into a hug. It wasn't till then did Alex realize she held back last night. She let Alex take full control of the kiss. She felt her cheeks heat up in silent embarrassment. She could feel Clark's gaze on her. She felt her entire body tense.

"Sorry, I didn't catch it last night. But how _old_ are you Alex?" asked Clark. Her mother and father shifted uncomfortably. Alex knowing the attention would eventually shift to her, had just deliberately thrown an entire piece of toast into her mouth. She tried to chew but found the amount of bread too much. She was going to puke. Her mom gave her a look, raising an eyebrow and looked up at Clark.

"Alex just turned fifteen Clark," replied Eliza. Alex felt a surge of affection for her mom as she swallowed the last of the bread.

"I will be fourteen this summer!" piped in Kara. She seemed to know where this was going her eyes intently pleading at Clark.

"What do you like to do with your free time Alex? What exactly did you want to do with _your life_?" he asked harshly.

Alex had already thrown an entire sausage into her mouth. She felt her heart rate go in overdrive as she slowly chewed. Superman was going to kill her. Her mom and dad were going to have a pile of ash on their mahogany chair in minutes. It would save them cremation money.

Surprisingly, her mom jumped to her defence. "Clark, may I remind you that my daughter is fifteen years old. And from what Kara told me it was Kara that initiated it. Not that it matters," said her mom. Her voice sharp.

Alex blinked. She couldn't remember who initiated it but felt an immeasurable amount of love for her mom.

Clark blinked. "I'm sorry Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah. I don't know what came over me."

Alex knew. He had the impulses of a big brother/ father.

"It's okay," replied Alex feeling very relieved. She decided if breakfast was going to be awkward, she was going to eat. Stress eating was her default setting.

"But what do you like Alex, out of curiosity?" Alex noted the change in tone. It was softer and curious.

"I love soccer and basketball but I'm far better at soccer."

"Cool, do you play on any teams at school?"

"Yeah, I do actually. I just made captain on my basketball team. Well, I have been captain on my soccer team for a while but I'm excited to lead my basketball team next fall." Alex was just about to stuff a piece of bacon in her mouth….

"What is soccer?" asked Kara softly. Alex looked at her. She felt embarrassed, Alex could tell. Without thinking she dropped her piece of bacon and reached for Kara's hand." I will show you."

She felt her face heat up as she led Kara into the living room. She turned the TV on and changed the channel to ESPN. She started to explain the game to Kara when she noticed her parents engaged Clark in a different discussion.

Kara noticed as well. After Alex explained the game to her they sat on the couch and started to watch the game.

Kara squinted at the TV. She wanted to hear what Kal was telling the Danvers.

Clark looked at Jeremiah and Eliza, "Do you think one day we will be related?"

Kara tensed. They were implying marriage between Kara and Alex. She looked at the girl beside her. She was immersed in the match. Her body was tense but focused.

They both laughed. "Hopefully, not for a while, they need to experience life before they settle down. And who knows, they could find other people," replied Eliza.

Kara looked at Alex again. _Impossible,_ she thought. She could watch Alex forever.

"I guess we have no idea where they will go, do or end up. WOW, is this what being a parent feels like?" asked Clark.

Kara smiled. Kal's affection for her reminded her that she still had family.

"Scary, isn't it?" said Jeremiah.

"Yeah," replied Clark.

"Well, I love it," exclaimed Eliza. Eliza grabbed the girl's food and brought it to the coffee table in front of them.

"Thank you, " said Kara sweetly and softly. Alex whined," MOM, I can't see the match!" as she pushed her mom out of the way by nudging her butt.

Kara didn't watch the match. She watched Alex watch the match. It was the first time she felt really calm. All she saw was Alex. The way her hair shined in the sun and it became brighter. When Alex was excited she would bring her knees and hands to her face. What caught Kara's attention the most was the girl's heartbeat. It was beautiful. Strong and steadfast but Kara figured that was due to the soccer game because it didn't usually beat that fast.

Clark leaned back in his chair and watched Kara. She was so young, innocent and strong. Kara remembered losing Krypton, yet here she was intently watching the human girl beside her. Her heart racing. Kara loved Alex. He could tell. Despite how young they were. They loved each other completely. Clark thought for a second of Lana. His first girlfriend. The Danvers brought him back down to Earth.

"It's amazing isn't it? Looking at them and seeing their potential. It is really hard to not have expectations but we can't help ourselves. So we push Alex very hard," said Eliza.

"I'm not Kara's father. Fred will be her father and he is the sweetest man. They are going to love her."

An hour later, Clark and Kara left. Alex felt like a part of her was missing, she didn't know where this thing with Kara was going but she decided she didn't need to know. It was just the beginning.

 **2 years later**

Alex was beyond happy. She had been accepted into all the schools that she applied to for university. She just finished telling her parents and Matt. Now all she had to do was tell Kara. Since, Kara arrived she didn't know what would happen after they kissed but it definitely didn't turn out the way she thought.

Kara and her were inseparable at school because of Kara's overwhelming senses. Kara even told her once that she would listen to Alex's heartbeat when she was scared or anxious. It made Alex nervous at first that Kara could pick her out of the entire student body but was eventually used to it. It bothered her less as they became closer. Kara depended on Alex to adapt to life on Earth, so Alex was completely fine with whatever Kara did to relax. She loved Kara and it was an easy decision to place Kara's needs before herself. It was easier when she thought about their lack of sexual intimacy to remind herself about Kara's power struggle. Alex was surprised when Kara and Matthew hit it off. She was happy and relieved that Matt had been so accepting of Kara despite his own feelings for her.

Kara loved the Kent's. Apparently, they were unable to have kids of their own so they adored Kara. Nothing close to that first night ever happened again. Alex thought maybe a couple times but Matt was always there. He was extremely supportive of her feelings for Kara and vice versa but nothing ever seemed to happen. Maybe, if Matt and Kara didn't become such good friends then maybe things would be different. It would have made things far more complicated than she would ever want.

She started to dial Kara's number on her phone. She waited. Her heart pounding. You think an alien with super hearing would pick up right away.

"Hey Alex," said Kara. Her voice sounded groggy like she just woke up.

"Hey Kara, I know it's a Saturday and it's early but can we meet up this morning? I have news!"

"Yeah, where?"

"The Starbucks down main street"

"What time?"

"Now?"

"I will be there in 15."

Beep. Kara hung up. Alex sat back in her chair and sipped her caramel macchiato. Kara turned 16 last summer and her adoptive parents gave her a red old ford. Alex knew Kara loved driving it because they didn't let her fly. It reminded her of when her dad gave her Charlie. She named her car after her grandfather who passed away a year before she turned fifteen.

Kara speed washed and dressed. She was extremely anxious. She didn't know what Alex wanted to talk about but it didn't sound good. She was extremely happy with how her relationship with Alex developed.

Once she moved to the Kent's, she would sneak to the Danver's house every night and watch the stars with Alex. Sometimes, they didn't even have to talk, they just lay down on the roof outside Alex's window holding hands. Seeing Alex everyday helped her control her powers because Alex drowned everything out. That was until her heat vision.

Kara flushed just thinking about it as she drove to town.

 **FLASHBACK**

It was a year after Kara arrived on Earth. She was finally starting to enjoy school and make friends who weren't Alex's when it happened. There was a basketball game during the period after lunch, it was an invitational so there were teams from other schools. All students were allowed to attend at the discretion of the teacher during that block.

Mrs. Watson, Kara's teacher had agreed that this period was a work period and that if they wanted to attend the game they could.

Kara was excited. She loved watching Alex play. She looked at her friend Sara and asked, "Do you want to go?"

"Hell, YES!" exclaimed Sara as she grabbed Kara's hand and dragged her out of the classroom.

Sara liked girls too like Kara but they were just friends. Kara thought she had a crush on Alex too but Sara never said anything.

The game had already started. Sara and Kara quickly grabbed seats as the gymnasium filled. Kara looked up and saw Matt strolling over to where they sat. He sat beside Kara, squishing Kara in-between him and Sara.

Kara searched for Alex… she was soaked in sweat, wore short blue shorts with LIONS on her butt. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she had the matching Lions jersey. Her arms were toned and her muscles tensed as she moved down the court. The sweat and light highlighted the red in her hair, her pony tail ran down to her mid back and danced across it as she ran.

She glanced around the room, everyone else was watching the game as she watched Alex. Everyone but Matt, who followed her gaze. He nudged her.

"Kara, you are sweating..."

He frowned. Kara felt nervous, she never sweat. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and felt a heat behind her eyes. She blinked and closed them tight, she could feel Matt take her hand.

Focusing on Matt's heartbeat and soothing voice she opened her eyes. She found Alex, Alex looked alarmed and concerned. She was supposed to be blocking someone but noticed Kara and Matt hunched over.

Kara avoided Alex's eyes, she didn't want to alarm her. Kara took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. In the split second she took off her glasses, her eyes focused hard on Alex. She was so used to wearing the glasses, the anxiety made her lose control.

She struggled to regain focus as she could see Alex's skeleton only for it to change to her seeing just beneath Alex's clothes. Kara felt the heat behind her eyes again. Kara heard a crack, she broke her glasses, the pieces falling apart in the hand Matt didn't have hold off.

She could see Alex's glistening forearms, her cleavage bounced as she ran, the sweat ran down her chest to her abdomen. Alex's stomach was tight and hard, flexing as she moved. As Kara's eyes moved down, the heat behind her eyes hurt too much, her head pounded and ached. She imagined it was what a headache felt like. Alex noticing Kara's distress banged right into another player. In seconds, they were shoving each other.

Kara felt anger build in her chest, and the heat in her eyes burst. She closed her eyes immediately but it was too late. It all happened so fast, no one saw where it came from but the Lions banner behind Alex erupted in flames. The fire alarms went off, setting off the sprinklers… chaos broke out. She could hear people screaming, hearts racing, while her headache exploded. She gripped Matt's hand hard as he guided her, eyes closed out of the gym.

Kara closed her eyes as tight as she could. Her heart racing and terror filling her entire body. It was her heat vision. She knew it.

She didn't know what felt worse. The anxiety, the pain, the regret, the guilt, the isolation, the fear or concern for Alex.

It all washed away when she felt a hand grab hers. It was Alex. Kara could hear crowds of people gather around the soccer field. The whole school was being evacuated because of _her_. Because she lost control. _It's never going to happen again, not again._

She didn't realize she was saying this out loud when Alex and Matt pulled her onto the ground.

"I'll go check us in," and she heard him run away. Kara focused on Alex's heart and only her heart.

"Once he comes back. I will take us home. Keep your eyes closed till then Kara."

Kara nodded. And squeezed her eyes tighter together. Matt returned.

"Okay, I spoke to all our teachers. We can go home as long as we check in with our teachers so let's go!"

The each grabbed one of her hands and guided her to Alex's car.

"I need new glasses Alex; we have to go to your place."

"Okay," said Alex softly. Alex sat alone in the front while Matt sat in the back holding Kara.

By the time they reached Alex's house, Kara felt the heat behind her eyes diminish. She told them she felt better and opened her eyes. She let Matt hold her and focused on her shoes.

Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers ran from the house to Alex's car. Before saying anything Jeremiah handed Kara a new pair of glasses. No one said anything as they headed into the house. They all sat in silence in the living room as Kara explained what happened and the burning sensation. She left Alex out of it.

"Clark had a similar experience, he told us what started it Kara, there's no shame. We all go through this. Even humans…"

"You don't start things on fire…"

"No but…"

"I understand Jeremiah, I do. I know what started it too…"

Kara felt extremely embarrassed. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she stared at her shoes.

Alex seemed to come to an understanding as she let go of Kara's hand. Matt's hand stayed where it was, he gave it a gentle squeeze. Alex stood up and began to walk towards the stairs.

"I…I'm going to go do some homework in my room, I…I will let you guys… ahh…talk."

 **End of Flashback**

The memory made Kara's cheeks flush, as she parked she focused on breathing. Trying to regain her composure as she went to go meet Alex.

She was nervous to tell Kara. Whenever Alex brought up finishing high school Kara would make a face and quickly change the subject. But they couldn't ignore it anymore. It was time. Alex remembered when she threatened to leave Midvale early but once Kara started school she didn't want to think of leaving. Stymied in her thoughts she didn't notice Kara pull up. She smiled at her as she walked in.

"Alex, what's up? Something wrong?"

"It depends."

"On?"

"How you feel."

Kara stopped for a second. They haven't talked about their feelings in ages. Not that she still doesn't think of Alex that way. It just never happened. Alex noticed her expression.

"It's about school."

Kara felt her throat tighten. She knew what this was about. Alex was graduating this year. She sat down, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach and Alex's heartrate. It was easier now to ignore the small things like that but occasionally she couldn't help herself.

Alex pushed a drink at her, "I got this for you. It's probably cold now but that's not a problem now is it."

Kara smile. "Nope," and she lifted her glasses the slightest. "Thanks."

"So ... I know this is hard. I wanted to tell you first but my mom and dad were there when the mail came in and Matt was already on his way over."

"It's okay, Alex."

"I was accepted into all my school's but I think I'm going to go for Stanford."

"Wow, that is great Alex. I'm so proud of you," she replied. Kara felt extremely anxious. The entire time she lived on Earth she had seen Alex every day. The heart pangs she was so used to by now, but this one hurt like the first time. No, they were the worse than they had ever been. She stared into Alex's eyes and knew Alex could see her pain. She pushed her feelings down.

"Sooooo, Danvers how often are you going to visit?"

Alex smiled," Well, Kent maybe every weekend."

"Well, then let's celebrate!"

Alex grinned, " Matt will be here in an hour."

Kara sighed. She loved Matt. He was a fantastic friend. She even told him her secret. She thought after her and Alex kissed that something would ignite but Matt's feelings for Alex always held Alex back. She didn't even think Alex noticed. Every time he glanced at them touching or hugging, Alex would pull away. Alex noticed her expression.

"Hey, nothing's going to change k," she said as she squeezed Kara's hands.

The thing was she wanted things to change. Drastically.

Kara thought for a second they would take this time to talk about their relationship since Alex was leaving soon. Neither of them dated anyone since Kara arrived. Not that people hadn't asked them out but they were just so happy as is. Instead they talked about the pros and cons of each school. Typical, Alex with her pros and cons lists.

30 min later

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Matt!"

"Matt…"

Matt cut his hair. The past year he let it grow long but it was gone. Kara smiled. He looked like a blond Harry Potter with his new glasses. Matt was quarterback but recently had to get glasses because he didn't like wearing contacts. Alex suspected he would stop playing after high school. Kara thought he just played because Alex was into sports. He didn't seem to love it like Alex loved soccer.

"Soooo, I have news too," he said as he sat down beside Alex. It was always like this. He was always at her side leaving Kara to face her. When he wasn't at her side he was in the middle. Not that she minded. But she would notice the faces he made when his knees or elbows bumped into Alex's. Alex was oblivious.

"What?" Alex and Kara asked at the same time. Alex and Kara both grinned at each other.

"Well, it looks like my letters arrived just after yours Danvers. I also got into all of my schools, " he smiled. "I know that I didn't apply to as many but I thinks this counts for a celebration!"

Alex laughed and they gripped each other in a hug. Kara looked away. Alex and Matt had been friends since kindergarten. Kara knew Alex loved Matt like a brother but he just never seemed to let it go. Not really. She still let them have their privacy. She knew being in the friend zone hurt him but he was her friend too. She smiled at him and he beamed back.

They had all grown since Kara first arrived. Alex was startling. She had long dark auburn hair and bright green eyes that were sometimes hazel. She was athletic and extremely smart. Everyone liked her, she was prom queen and student body president. As soon as Kara arrived at school she knew Alex was popular.

Matt had a growth spurt. He was taller than both of them now. When Kara first arrived Alex was the tallest. This wasn't the case anymore; he was a whole head taller. He was fit from football but a little on the gangly side. His blonde hair was thick and shiny. He played with it a lot. Kara had probably grown the least but she still had time to grow. Her hair was just as blonde as Matt's. When she first arrived it went all the way down her back. It was a sign of power and wealth on Krypton. She eventually cut it to a medium length half way through her freshman year.

"Well, this sucks for the sophomore," she replied.

Matt frowned. " Kara you are going to be okay. I promise, my younger brother is a freshman but he is pretty big for his age. He has your back so if anyone gives you a hard time don't worry. I didn't tell him about your powers of course but I told him to keep an eye out for you."

Kara was touched. Matt had his sweet moments. That's why they all hit it off right away. He never teased her like he did Alex but he wasn't in love with her. Kara thought that when she first arrived he only liked her because of Alex but over time they became really close. Whenever anyone gave her a hard time, Alex or Matt showed up. Thinking about how much they all grown she remember when she first seen pictures of him and Alex when they were young. Six years old, tiny round pink faces, arms wrapped around each other with smiles on their dirty muddy faces. Kara smiled, thinking of the day on the beach. The day she met Matt. He was the only one of Alex's friends who didn't treat her like a freak.

"It's our last weekend before finals, let's take chances," said Matt. Waking her from her thoughts.

Alex laughed. "Like what?"

"Guy's… I'm going to be serious for once okay and I mean this."

Kara looked at Alex. Their worried expressions mirrored back at each other.

"So, here's what's up. In two weeks, our lives are seriously going to change so I'm just going to go for it. First, you two can stop dancing around the hot topic that you have both avoided since the kiss. Second, Alex you can finally break my heart and let me go by telling me how you feel." He stopped letting his words sink in for both of them.

"What?" stammered Alex.

"Come on Alex. You have always known how I felt. It hit me when I received my letter. It is now or never. For all of us so we better get our shit settled."

Kara stared at him. He was right. She knew it. Kara breathed, "I know Matt, you are dead on. Well not "dead" on but you are right." They both stared at her. "You know what I mean." Kara often found herself tongue tied.

She guessed it was from English being her second language but decided to be honest. She just never felt normal on Earth. She constantly said the wrong things at the wrong times. With Alex though she never made those mistakes. Okay maybe not never but normally. Kara was never ashamed of her feelings for Alex and she would never deny them.

Alex however. Was Miss Denial.

Alex stared at her drink. She turned to Matt," Matt you know how I feel. You have always known. I was always honest with you. If I felt the same… I would have told you. I love you Matt but just not that way." She looked in his eyes and saw the realization hit him like ice. His eyes hardened like Alex never seen before.

"But you and Kara never did ANYTHING!" He had raised his voice and stood up.

Kara felt anger gather in her chest but once she seen the pain on his face she thought of the boy who called her Supergirl and always looked out for her.

"That doesn't mean my feelings changed. You were just always looking at me with puppy dog eyes. You are my best friend Matt what was I supposed to do?" She was now on her feet. Her voice was still soft. She hadn't gotten defensive yet.

Kara felt her heart race. It wasn't too late. Alex still had feelings for her. She was wrong. Alex did notice Matt's stares.

"I can't believe I wasted all this time. You know how many girls I turned down for you Alex?"

Alex looked livid and hurt. Kara heard the baristas gossiping. Some of them went to school with them.

"Oh and it's All MY FAULT!" Now she was yelling. "I'm sorry being my friend was such a waste of time!"

Kara's eyes darted between them. Oh no she thought. They never argued like this before.

"You know that's not what I meant. I love you Alex. I'm in love with you. Always have. Always will." His voice became regular to half a whisper.

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry."

All Kara could hear was the thumping of everyone's hearts. She took a breath concentrating on their words and faces.

"I know me too. I wish things could have been different. I still care about you. I think this is goodbye for good. I really wish you the best Danvers." He smiled at her and turned to leave but stopped when he reached Kara.

"You are really lucky Kent, she's a good one." He leaned it. "Take care of her Kara," he whispered into her ear. He squeezed her hand. "Good luck Supergirl!"

And then he walked past her. Supergirl had become Alex and Matt's nickname for her since she saved a mother and child from a burning car. The nickname was dear to her heart. Alex and Matt were her first and best friends. They gave her, her first nickname on Earth.

"Goodbye, Matt."

"Goodbye, Alex."

Alex look pained as she watched him leave. He was right. She had to let him go.

She looked at Kara who just smiled at her. "I will miss him," she said to Alex.

"Me too."

Kara frowned. It looked like they weren't talking about it today. Matt's declaration had drained them both emotionally. Alex more than Kara.

"I guess no celebrating together huh?"

"I understand where he is coming from. After finals all of our lives are going to change. In university, he is going to meet someone great. He will forget all about me. What you have to understand Kara is our lives were heading in different directions. Five years from now we will be at opposite ends of the country. I'm sad and happy at the same time. And so is he. It's bittersweet but we both understand that it's time to move on."

"It doesn't mean you love each other any less. I understand," she replied. "But… Alex are we heading in opposite directions?" Kara stared into Alex's deep green eyes looking for a glimpse of an answer.

Alex smiled. "No Kara, didn't you feel it the night we met? Our lives, they're intertwined. Whether it's as friends or as something more. We will always come back to each other. You're my home Kara. People always return home."

"You are my home too Alex."

After exams Alex left for her summer internship and Matt moved to Los Angeles to look for a job to hold down while he attended school at UCLA. Kara threw herself into painting. Her family went camping, they went to Europe, they even went to Smallville and Metropolis to visit the other Kent's. Kara was glad to see Clark. She thought of Alex everyday but Alex was right. They had to build their own lives and she knew she would see Alex again. She painted all her experiences. She also painted herself, Alex and Matt. It was their day on the beach. Another memory that Kara held dear.

Author Note: Oh man, the errors! I will be looking at ever chapter. I hope that I don't miss anything, again.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Divergent Story of Supergirl: An Alternate Universe Story**

Summary: 2 years after Alex and Matt left for university. Kara is starting school at UCLA and the three of them are together again for the first time since high school.

Author Note: Okay so Diana. This is not a crossover and she's not Wonder Woman. I just borrowed the name Diana for fun. Just like the name Sara. Sara wasn't Sara Lance. I like all the DC shows and they were the first names that came to mind. Also: As I go back and check the comma's, period's and all that other stuff. I have changed a couple things but not story. In some parts, it is just how it is phrased or a slight word change.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I might own Matt because I made him up.

Chapter 3: Overcoming Time

Kara was unloading her bags from her old red ford. She pulled out her last suitcase and looked over the campus. It was beautiful. She felt what Alex had talked about the weekend before her and Matt wrote their finals. Life changing again. She decided on UCLA after several great recommendations from Matt. Despite their last in person conversation together, the three of them had kept in touch on Facebook, phone and email.

Kara felt excited, it was the first time Kara felt normal. She felt just like every other young adult transitioning to the current societal definition of an adult. She wanted it all, an education, a good job, to see the world and to have a family; All on her own agency and not because of societal norms. She re-instilled the feminist thought in her mind: _of my own agency, not because of societal norms, of my own agency and not…._

"Kara!" yelled a strong familiar voice. Awakened from her thoughts she turned to see Matt running towards her. He was huge. He was no longer tall and lanky like Harry Potter but strong and lean. He noticed her sizing him up and smiled at her as he grabbed her bags.

"You look just as amazing Kara! Wow, you have grown. You might be taller than Alex."

"Speaking of, have you seen her yet?"

"No, not yet," he replied. The mention of Alex seemed to somber his mood.

It was the first time in two years that they were all going to be at school together again. Alex was going for her PhD in bioengineering. She was flying through University. She was taking courses all year round and taking more that the recommended course load so she would finish earlier.

"Speaking of Alex. Did you two ever…you know?" asked Matt as he shielded his eyes from the sun as they crossed the road to her dorm.

Kara sighed. Same old Matt. She wasn't sure Matt got over Alex yet like Alex had hoped.

"No, Alex went to school and I barely heard from her. From what I heard she took her father's death pretty hard. I'm pretty sure she partied a lot her first year. Eliza called me once and asked if I heard from her."

"Ah Alex…Yeah, Eliza called me too. I was surprised, I didn't know what to say because we haven't talked much since high school…." Matt paused, "He was a good man though… Jeremiah Danvers. He always treated me like a son."

"Same, we'll like a daughter. Not a son."

"Or daughter-in-law," replied Matt.

"Shut up," she nudged him with her shoulder, " I dated two girls in high school but they didn't last long and we didn't go that far."

"Oh boy Kent! Don't tell me… Sara?" he said as he laughed. It is an infectious laugh that Kara and Alex loved. Kara couldn't help herself around Matt. He had an easiness about him that made everyone like him.

They had just arrived to her dorm. It was huge, old and looked like something out of the early 20th ce. Vines wrapped around the old brick, and all the windows were open. She guessed they had no AC not that it mattered to her. They climbed the stairs and Matt led her to her dorm room. She had no idea where they were going. Kara was nervous about university but she was ready to work her butt off.

"Alex is on academic fire eh? She's had papers published and has gotten some intense attention. She is still putting us to shame. She is still putting us to shame," said Matt. Kara could tell she was still all he thought about. She figured having Kara here made it harder to not think of her.

Kara laughed. "Has nothing changed?"

"Nope, I guess not. So my younger brother Winn has a huge crush on you eh?" said Matt. He clearly wanted to change the subject, even though he was the one who brought up Alex in the first place.

" I try to ignore it."

He laughed. "Girls are good at that. My poor little brother."

They finally reached her dorm. "Wow a single! On your first year. How did you manage that?"

" No idea!" exclaimed Kara as she looked around. Her room was a normal size, with a decent sized bed. Not a single like in the pictures she had seen of other dorms.

" I do," said a feathery voice behind them. Kara and Matt turned around to see Alex standing in the door way.

Matt smiled, "Of course you pulled strings for Kara."

"Oh watch it Matt you sound bitter," she replied. Matt laughed but not with his eyes like normal. He looked her up once and grinned. Alex and Kara both noticing, sighed.

"I was just seeing if you changed. You have by the way. You are way hotter! Do you work out?" he asked.

"Every day," replied Alex.

Kara watched their interaction as she unpacked. Matt was right. Alex changed. Her light seemed to have dimmed a little. She was taller than Alex now, Matt was right about that too. Kara always found Alex attractive but Matt was right, she was way hotter. Her dark radiant auburn hair was shorter and sat just at her boobs. Kara without her vision could still see that Alex was extremely toned. She wasn't just hot anymore. She was sexy. She oozed confidence. Not the smart confidence she had in high school. It was a whole different confidence that Kara couldn't quite put her finger on. Alex wore tight blue jeans and a tight fitting blue house of EL/ Superman shirt. Alex saw her staring. Kara heard her heart rate increase but could barely hear it over her own.

"I though wearing this shirt to greet you was ironic funny."

Matt laughed. " Oh man. It's hilarious!" He walked towards Alex. As he did he nudged Kara with his elbow. "Come here Danvers." They hugged and just like she did many times before, Kara looked away. She waited till they broke apart and she went in for her hug. She gripped Alex tighter than she had expected. As soon as she did, her world exploded. Every hair stood on end. Every goose bump inflamed. Alex smelt different this time. She smelt of flowers but also Axe body spray. Her body was tight and strong.

She pulled away. She heard and felt Alex's reaction. They still had the same effect on each other. She thought about saying something about Jeremiah and then she remembered that Alex never went to the funeral.

There was an awkward silence. Until a girl walked through the door. She was tall, bottle shaped, with dark skin and dark hair black hair. She had stunning blue eyes and killer cheek bones. She was taller than Alex and smelled of Axe body spray.

She noticed Matt staring. It was her turn to nudge him.

"Hey, my name is Diana. I'm Alex's girlfriend. I have heard so much about you both." Diana reached for Matt's hand first.

Kara felt like she was getting punched in the gut repeatedly. She refused to look at Alex. She couldn't. Alex would see right through her. The last time her heart broke was when Alex left. This this was much worse, as she stared at the woman who pulled Matt into a hug. Kara had a sudden urge to grab her and shove her out of dorm room. Diana walked towards her and stretched out her hand. Her face muscles strained as she smiled at Diana.

"Kara Kent, it is nice to meet you," she stammered as she shook Diana's hand. Diana had a firm grasp. Kara winced and withdrew her hand. She was strong. Very strong. Diana's strength made Kara uneasy and suspicious. She hadn't met anyone that strong, well not including Clark. Kara couldn't help but size her up. _I could take her; At least I think I could…_

Kara hadn't let go of Diana's hand. She looked up and Diana didn't look surprised, her eyes instead looked challenging.

Alex and Matt exchanged glances. Alex was worried, she couldn't help herself. Ever since Kara arrived despite not being her older sister, Alex still felt protective of her. Diana would kick Kara's ass. Noticing the tension, she quickly reached for Diana's arm.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had class?"

"I wanted to meet your friends, it's not like no one ever not skipped a class."

"Alex never misses a class," said Matt.

"I meant normal people. Alex is excluded from that," jibbed Diana.

For the first time Kara saw a tenderness in Diana's sparkling eyes. Kara felt the internal rage in stomach again. She forced an over the top smile. "It is great to meet you, and great to see you two guys again but I'm really tired. I just want to unpack in peace."

Alex looked at Kara apologetically. "Okay, I will see you guys later then," Alex and Diana both waved at them as they left.

Kara could tell she was hurt but Kara was upset that Alex didn't tell her about Diana. How could she have kept that from her. She thought things between them were finally going to change but Alex didn't just date like she did. Alex was in a relationship. _A real relationship._

"Man, Alex is still breaking hearts," he nudged her, "You okay?"

"No, not really. I meant what I said Matt. Can you go too?"

"Okay, I have to go meet Winn anyway but Kara… we both know your Alex's Kryptonite," he said reassuringly and he walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him.

Kara looked at the heap of boxes that her and Matt had carried up. It wasn't much but she heard the dorms were small. She surveyed her room. The sheet-less double bed was tucked in the right corner of the room. Underneath it was two pull out drawers. To her immediate right across from her bed was her closet. She would start there. She unpacked her shirts first and then pulled out her bedding to make her bed. Classic white sheets and a blue dolphin blanket. She sat on her bed facing the left of her room. _Half way there_ she thought to herself. She knew if she stopped she would be forced to come to terms with Alex and Diana. She went back to work. Pulling out the three paintings she decided to bring with her to UCLA. The first one was of the day at the beach. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

 **FLASHBACK**

It was Kara's first official visit with Alex since the Kent's adopted her. She was excited and had been looking forward to today for weeks. At first she was extremely depressed when the Kent's told her she would have to wait. Her adoptive parents spent the next weeks educating Kara about the many customs and traditions of Earth. Kara watched a lot of movies. Movies from all genres spanning from many decades. It was very overwhelming but Kara loved the movies. At first she thought that all the movies were historical information but was told that wasn't the case. Only some had historical context and were seldom the truth of what actually happened because films were only interpretations. It wasn't like on Krypton where history could actually be visually recorded and kept in the codex's at the citadel to be re-watched. She always enjoyed watching them because a single historic moment had multiple recordings from different people to fill in the different perspectives. The truth was easily attained on Krypton, unlike Earth whose own account from history was simply written. Making it harder or near impossible to discern the truth.

"KARA! ALEX IS HERE!" yelled Fred.

Kara jumped off her bed, ran down the stairs and out the door. Alex was parked in her driveway and was sitting next to a blonde haired boy. Kara frowned but tried to smile as she approached Alex's car.

"Hey Kara, my name is Matt," said the boy in the car. He jumped out quickly and reached out with his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Matt," she replied.

"He wanted to meet you. He wouldn't shut up about it. Sorry Kara," whispered Alex who now stood beside her. An apologetic smile on her face. Kara sighed.

"SO! What are we going to do?" she asked.

Matt smiled at her. "Alex said you have never been to the ocean. So I thought, let's go to the beach!" he said enthusiastically.

An hour later they were parking in one of the parking lots by the beach. Kara had seen beaches in the movies but this was AMAZING. They spent the next couple hours running around in the water. That was until birds started landing on the beach. Excitement pumped through Kara. THERE WERE SO MANY BIRDS! Kara grinned as she ran onto the beach and approached them. Matt and Alex slowly following her. She didn't tell Alex there wasn't birds on Krypton. When she turned to her, Alex had a frown on her face.

"They didn't have birds on my planet…" said Kara. Alex mumbled about something about her being weird but Kara was too engaged in the birds. That's when she heard it. The explosion and the baby crying. Kara alarmed looked up. Matt was already in the water. Kara felt adrenaline pump through her body as she ran after the voice. She heard Alex yell for her but focused hard on the screaming. Running as fast as she could. Kara was able to get the mother and baby out of the burning vehicle when she heard her name again.

"KARA!"

Kara could hear the car popping on the inside like the popcorn machine at home. Worry coursed through her veins. Alex and her were the closest to the car. BAM!

"ALEX!" The door flew off the hinges of the car and flew right into Alex. Kara felt her heartache. Alex was knocked to the ground. When Kara pulled the door off her she was covered in bruises and blood.

By the time Alex opened her eyes the scene was flooded with people from the beach. Matt ran towards them.

Kara heard sirens in the distance. Fear for Alex filled her, fear for what the police would say or of being treated like a freak or lab rat. The reality of what the Kent's said about keeping her secret safe rang through her head.

People came to help the woman, her child and Alex. They had tried to tear Kara away from Alex but she wouldn't budge. That was until the Kent's and Danver's arrived. They were all worried. Especially Eliza and Jeremiah who were fretting over Alex but she just swatted away their hands.

"I'm fine!" said Alex as she squirmed in her mother's arms.

Her adoptive parents were talking with the police. The woman was saying Kara ripped the door off its hinges and single handily pulled them out. Her parents were now arguing with the police, they wanted to bring Kara in for questioning because they couldn't explain how the woman escaped. The police were more interested in Kara's involvement and what the woman and Alex had seen. They were unable to talk to Alex because her parents weren't there but they were now. They started towards them when suddenly Matt walked up to them and said something. Kara focused on the boy's voice.

"Kara was with me, at the beach. I don't know what you guys are trying to imply but she was with me. We found Alex under the car door. Th-that lady. She is just hysterical."

Kara gasped but looked away so they couldn't tell he was lying. Kara told the Danver's what he told the police. Eliza whispering the same story into her daughter's ear. Alex didn't talk but squeezed her mom and Kara's hand. It was the first time her secret was at risk. It was the first time on Earth since she arrived that she was scared. As her parents and Matt approached them, she couldn't help but like Alex's best friend. She smiled back at him. He knew she wasn't telling him something and he did it anyway. He straight up lied to the police. For her, someone he barely knew.

After that day on the beach, he never brought it up again. It wasn't until the day on the beach that she realized how important her secret was or how important it was to have friends.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

She was finally done packing. She sat on her bed and looked straight across to her desk and dresser. Not sure if she liked where they were. On her desk was all her new textbooks, notebooks and laptop. She wasn't sure if she was going to write or type her notes yet. Above it hung her painting of them at the beach. She brought two other paintings with her. She had the painting of her mother Alura hanging over her bed and the painting of her and Alex over her dresser.

Classes started for tomorrow. She had no idea where her classes were or what they would be like. She honestly didn't care because all she could think of was Alex with Diana.

Alex and Diana walked across the quad in silence, holding hands and enjoying the sunset.

"Do you think she noticed my special Kryptonite inhibitor watch?" asked Diana.

"No, I think all she noticed was that we were together."

"Does that bother you? You know seeing her upset?"

"Diana…" sighed Alex.

Diana raised her eyebrow, "Should I be worried Lex?"

Alex stopped in her tracks. She didn't blame Diana for getting insecure. Before they started dating Alex told her all about Kara and their unresolved feelings for each other. She stared for a second at Diana's pouty lip and then to her face, her hair and then to her neck. Her eyes resting on Diana's chest. She rested her hand on her chest above her heart and pushed her against the tree. She grabbed a fistful of Diana's hair with her free hand and pulled her head back.

"All I want right now, is you. Not Kara. I love you Diana. You have nothing to be worried about."

Diana was officially turned on and wet down there. She grabbed Alex's back and shoulder, pulling Alex in. Scratching Alex's back as she kissed her neck and pulled her hair. As the passion intensified she grabbed Alex's left ass cheek. Squeezing it hard. Alex let out a groan as she held onto Diana's shoulders. Alex quickly pulled away.

"My place, NOW!" demanded Alex.

Diana reached for Alex's hand and pulled her into the direction of Alex's place. Alex like Kara lived on campus but in the dorms for graduate students. The graduate apartments were more luxurious and modern. The rent was more expensive though. Most students used their pay from the University or student loans to pay for their rent. Alex was lucky, she came from a middle class family that had savings. She didn't have to worry like some students did.

5 min later

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Diana."

They exchanged I love you's in Alex apartment as they stood infront of her bed. For a second they gazed into each other's eyes until all hell broke loose. In seconds, they were at each other. Diana pulled off Alex's Superman shirt and after started kissing her neck, running her tongue all over her nipples, scratching her nails into Alex's now exposed back. Alex gripped her tight and close, slowly reaching for her pants and pulling them down her legs. Alex' s hand immediately went to her exposed skin. She slowed ran her fingers down Diana's stomach into Diana's hair. It was recently shaved but enough for Alex to play with. She massaged her hair above Diana's clit until Diana let out a moan.

Diana pushed Alex onto the bed and pulled off her pants and taking off her own shirt at the same time. They were now both only in their bra and panties. Alex sat up on the bed facing her as Diana stood in front of her. Diana smiled and slowly peeled off her bra. Taking a step back and allowing Alex to do the same. Diana started to reach for her underwear when Alex reached for her hips. Pulling her towards her. Without taking off her underwear, Alex began to breathe heavy on it. Tasting Diana's already soaking vagina. She gently pressed her tongue against her clit. Not licking or biting just pressing.

Diana groaned gripping the back of Alex's head and pulling on her hair. Alex wrapped her arms around Diana and squeezed her cheeks with both hands as she pulled her underwear to the side licking her clit.

That was it for Diana. She pulled away and sat on Alex's lap. Her legs wrapped around her torso and her hands on her back. Alex smiled and pulled Diana onto the bed. Diana loved being on top. It was her turn to tease Alex. She held her by the wrists, she started nibbling at her neck to her boobs and then to her belly button. Diana paused for a second to run her hands over the top of Alex's clit. Lightly brushing it and feeling up Alex's thighs. She began to rub her inner thigh and occasionally running her hands over her hairs. Diana went back to kissing Alex's underwear. She finally peeled them off Alex's legs and allowed Alex to do the same to her. Diana stared into Alex's eyes as she stood over her. Taking in Alex's wet body.

"Please?!" moaned Alex. Diana obeyed lowering her head but keeping eye contact until her tongue touched her clit. Diana gripped Alex's thighs as she started to lick her clit. Diana loved the way Alex tasted. Alex's legs twitched underneath her as she licked up the cum that came from her. She started to yell when her fingers entered her. It was one of Diana's favorite things to do. To lick her and stick her fingers up her, it was a tad uncomfortable but it was worth it.

"Come on, baby cum for me baby," whispered Diana. Seconds later Alex orgasmed. Splash. Alex squirted. Diana wiped her face with her shirt on the bed and threw herself over a panting Alex.

Alex didn't wait for Diana to say anything. She grabbed Diana and pushed her on her back. It was her turn.

Unknown to them across campus Kara had her hands on ears and tears dripping down her face. She no longer depended on her sound dampening earphones but Kara prayed to Rao that she had them now. She felt like her insides had been fried up on a pan and served for desert. She felt like there was an ice cold fist squeezing her heart and her heart pounded so hard that she felt like it would explode. Every hair on her body stood on end. Her stomach twisting and curdling. She felt like she could throw up any second now. The pain wasn't just in her heart but in her throat and the back of her head. She felt an internal rage build in her chest. The burning in the back of her eyes. She forced the muscles in her eyes to relax but the anger felt so overwhelming she had to close her eyes.

After Diana finished they cuddled in Alex's bed. Diana being the little spoon.

"Goodnight, Lexi."

"Goodnight, Diana."

The first day of classes.

Alex, Kara and Matt met at one of the coffee shops on campus at 730.

"How long were you two together?" asked Matt as they sat down with their drinks.

Alex sighed. "Two years." Kara couldn't hide her feelings; they were written all over her face.

When Alex's dad died it was Diana who helped her get through it. Diana was the reason why Alex never went to visit Kara. She didn't want to hurt Kara but Diana meant a lot to her.

Kara felt like her stomach was being pinched. Alex kept it from her. Alex seemed to follow her train of thought.

"I didn't miss my dad's funeral because of her. I missed it because I was a wreck," she said as she took turns glancing between them. Her face filled with shame. "I got drunk every weekend, I slept around. I almost got kicked out. The only reason I didn't was because who my parents were. She saved my life."

"I slept around too," replied Matt, "And it wasn't because I was grieving."

Alex laughed and smiled at him, "How do you do that?"

"I don't know Danvers, I have always just been good at it."

Alex stared at Kara. "I don't know where you get your strength from."

Kara looked into Alex's deep green eyes. She saw the pain in her eyes and the humiliation in her facial features. "I had you and Kal," choked out Kara, "You still have me." She held Alex's hand in hers.

She let go of it, Matt still wasn't over Alex. Now neither was she.

"So what's new with everyone?" asked Alex.

Matt talked about changing his major again. The flings he had. And quickly turned the conversation to sex.

"Okay, so we know Kara is still a virgin but can we talk about it for a sec?"

"Kara's virginity or sex?"

"Both," Alex and Matt laughed. Even Kara found herself laughing until Matt broke it.

"I wish we just did it Alex."

Alex stared at him. "Me too, your first time sucked too then?"

"Omg did it ever, I remember thinking how could Alex let this happen. I hope her first time sucks too" he admitted immediately.

Kara did not want to hear about Alex having sex. She heard enough of it last night.

"Does it count if it's a girl?" she asked.

"Did you?" asked Matt.

Kara laughed. "No of course not," she stammered.

Alex seems to catch her understanding. "My first time wasn't with Diana and it would have definitely counted. Girl on girl sex is just as intimate I think, we'll at least it is for me."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't know about guys," replied Matt, "I just like girls. I thought you had a boyfriend your first semester?"

Alex smirked, "Yeah after the act," she turned to Kara, "Don't do what we did Kara. Save it for someone who matters to you." Alex's face was unreadable.

"You have gotten better at lying," said Matt, "Not that what you said was a lie but have you closed yourself off Alex? You know emotionally," he raised his eyebrow as he asked.

Alex's eyes became sterner and sharper. "I have changed probably the most out of all three of us."

Kara nodded. "I can tell but I think Matt has changed too despite his constant jokes," she said as she looked at him, "You seem balanced. Idk do you guys know what I mean?"

Alex smirked, "Not in the slightest."

Matt and Alex both laughed.

A shorter guy with light brown hair and a kind face walked up behind Kara. Alex observed him for a few seconds. He looked so familiar. She looked at Matt and Kara who said nothing but glanced at each other. The guy standing before her grinned at Kara and gave Alex a sideways smile. She sized him up. He was a little more bulkier than Matt and far shorter. And that look he gave her seemed so similar.

"You don't recognize me do you?" he asked.

"Oh no I know you. I just can't place it," she stood up and reached for a hand shake. It wasn't till then that it hit her.

 **Flashback**

She was twelve years old. Her and Matt were playing in Matt's backyard. A chubby little boy walked out, his arms crossed, upset he wasn't allowed to play too. His brother told him to scram but Alex kicked the soccer ball towards him. When he didn't kick it back she walked towards him and tussled her fingers through his hair.

"Come on twerp, your brother won't bite while I'm here," she whispered to him. The boy gave her a sideways smile.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Twerp... I mean Winn?" she exclaimed. He grinned at her and opened his arms.

"Took you long enough Alex," and he wrapped his arms around her. When they were young he always had the biggest crush on his brother's best friend. That was until Kara Kent stepped into the picture.

"Your huge!" She squeezed his arms as they parted but didn't let go of his shoulders. She used the distance to give him one more glance.

"You are still adorable!"

Winn groaned as she squeezed his cheeks.

She finally let them go when she noticed the sympathetic grin Kara gave him. Alex patted his cheeks.

"Sorry Winn, I went a little overboard."

"It is okay," he said as he sat down. Alex doing the same.

Winn waited. He knew Alex would have a tons of questions. She always did. She never treated him differently.

Like clockwork she turned to him grinning. "I thought you were just starting your last year?" She threw him an accusatory glance.

He smiled, "Same old Alex, " he hunched his shoulders, stuck out a finger and said "Don't skip school!" His imitation of Alex was way off but Kara couldn't help it. It was the look on Alex's face.

Matt and Kara both laughed. Alex grinned.

"I read your papers by the way, " said Winn, "They are amazing! The work you have done on Kryptonite!"

Kara frowned. Alex was working with Kryptonite. She noticed Kara's hurt expression. She turned to Matt and Kara.

"They have found different colors of Kryptonite. I'm determining the potential affects they can have on Kryptonians. The rest is confidential."

Alex could see that Kara was still upset. "Under the right circumstances, Kryptonite could potentially affect humans. How we don't know yet."

"That is actually really cool Danvers, you sound like a spy," said Matt.

"Not a spy, a bioengineering," she corrected him. Kara still looked upset. Alex would remember to talk to her later.

Shortly after their meals came. Kara shared with Winn. They chit chatted about how smart Winn was and how he was going to graduate early. Now he was just a year behind Kara instead of two. Alex and Matt took turns teasing them about their lack of experience with the opposite sex. Matt talked about how proud Alex's mom was of her. Every time he went back to visit his parents, he would visit Eliza because he knew Alex hadn't. The conversation stopped as they finished their meals. Awkwardly one by one they slowly got ready to leave.

"I have a long drive home so see you guys later, " said Winn. He gave everyone a hug and left.

"I have classes so I will see you ladies' tomorrow. I'm going to go rot away for hours."

Matt left. Alex glanced at Kara. "Can I walk you to class?"

Kara's head was down but she nodded. They gathered their things and left.

"Alex, why didn't you tell me any of this stuff?" It was more like you promised to visit and you just shut me out.

"I have honestly just been so busy Kara. I don't know if you know this but being on your doctorate in your third year is kind of amazing. After that horrible first semester and meeting Diana. I worked my butt off. I wanted to make my mom, my dad and you proud." She almost convinced herself. Almost.

Kara nodded but she didn't seem fully convinced. They walked with their hands in their pockets. Their elbows occasionally brushing.

Kara was about to say something until she paused. They stood in the middle of the quad under a tree. The sun was behind Alex's shoulder and it brightened up her hair. She looked into Alex's green eyes.

"I want to give us a try. While we are still in the same place. I know you still feel the same Alex. I can hear it, " she stammered as she placed her hand over Alex's heart. She didn't give time for Alex to respond. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Unlike their first kiss. Kara took control. She had practiced in high school. The right amount of strength and the right spots.

Kara felt the same stomach butterfly sensations but it was overpowered by an explosive hunger. She had dreamt about this for years and held back every time they were ever really close. Alex's body completely relaxed into her. She could hear their heartbeats race but they beaten in unison. She explored Alex's mouth and gripped her back. Without realizing it she noticed her hands were exploring Alex's body. Groping away at her, pulling her hair. Kara could still smell Diana's Axe body spray. Kara pulled away. Temporarily forgetting that Diana and Alex were still together. Kara felt a pain in her heart. The thought of it made her heart ache.

Alex examined her face. She reached for her hand. "Let me walk you to class." They walked hand in hand across campus to her class.

"Thanks for arranging the single Alex"

"No problem, I know how much I hated sharing. About Diana. I never met to hurt you. I just ..."

"It's okay Alex. You moved on. I get it."

"It's not like that."

"It doesn't matter."

Alex's face was unreadable. "Will you meet me after classes? In my dorm to talk? Just you and me?" asked Kara.

"Okay"

"Okay, see you Alex."

"See you Kara."

4pm, the same day.

Alex looked around the room as she waited for Kara to return from the communal washroom. Kara's clothes were already put away in her dresser. Her desk had all her books and papers on it. It was neat and tidy for the first night of college. Alex didn't think that would last long. Alex didn't share a lot with her friends today. Today was the hardest day. She never had trouble with her DEO affiliation. She thought about what Kara said. Alex would be lying if she didn't admit she hadn't dreamed about it. Even when she was with Diana.

Kara returned. She walked by Alex and sat on her bed.

Alex for the first time today really looked at Kara. She was gorgeous. Her alien body tight and perfect. Her skin was flawless. Her long blond hair ran past her shoulders to the small of her back. It was wavy at the ends. Kara wore a UCLA sweater and blue jeans. She looked amazing.

Kara noticed her staring and smiled slightly.

"Kara. We can't do this. I'm with Diana now."

"I know. I just wanted to hear it from you. A-and I wanted to ask you to not sleep with Diana till after next weekend. That's when I will be able to get my sound dampening earphones. Cause you know when your close... I always find you. Even when I don't mean to or want to."

"Kara...I-I'm so sorry. I -I think I should go," whispered Alex. The shock and pain evident on her face.

"Yeah..." was all Kara could manage.

Five min later Kara could still hear her heartbeat. Kara followed it to the Faculty of Engineering building. She let it go. She was laying on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling.

1 weeks later.

Kara had settled into school and classes and she had only seen Alex once. She saw Alex running to a class. She was late. She simply sputtered out "I'm late for class" and ran off. Kara was sitting in her dorm room working on an essay for her English class. She glanced at her class schedule pinned to her wall.

8-8:50 WGS 101

9- 10:30 Astronomy 101

11- 11:50 Historical Art 100

12:30- 1:50 Historical English 121

2- 2:50 Chemistry 100

On her first day she had gotten a job at the Starbucks in the engineering building which was on the other end of campus. It was far but she hoped that if she worked where Alex worked she would see Alex. Kara had no idea what courses she need for her PhD studies but she figured the engineering building was the best bet. Now she prayed it never happened.

She made a couple friends in her classes. There was a girl in her WGS class who flirted with her almost every day. Kara had to admit. She was cute but it would never go anywhere. She tried to distract herself with school, a handful of new friends, work and Matt. Her mind always returned back to Alex. She began to wonder how much Alex really wanted to see her.

Alex was exhausted it was 9pm and she was at the DEO headquarters on the outskirts of town. Matt and Kara knew she had a job but she knew they thought it was a university job. Well, technically she did work at the University as a researcher but it wasn't where she spent most of her time. She looked across at her sparring partner. Diana grinned.

"What wrong Alex?"

Alex shrugged. "Let's do this!" They were in the sparring room.

Alex and Diana had met at University first and second at the DEO. Diana had been sent by Hank Henshaw to recruit her. Their romance was an unexpected one but with Diana, Alex could share her DEO secrets. She felt guilt as they sparred. She still had to tell Diana about what happened with Kara.

Wham. Alex hit the ground and felt an incredible chest pain. She was winded.

"You are not focused," said Diana firmly.

"Kara and I. We are kind of avoiding each other."

"Why?"

Alex took a breath. "Last week Kara told me she wanted to give us a shot and she kissed me. I didn't stop it but nothing happened after that. I told her I was with you and I-I left."

Diana gave her look. They were both standing in their sparring stances but Alex wasn't prepared for what happened next. Wham! Diana hit Alex so hard in the chest that she knocked her off her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Divergent Story of Supergirl: An Alternate Universe Story**

Summary: Kara meets her university girlfriend, Alex and Diana decide what to do after Kara and Alex's kiss

Author Note: The light feminist stuff: I'm trying to talk more about what I'm studying so it helps me makes the connections from what I'm studying and the world they are in. Or to my own. Also, if you're not much into the feminist thought or theories, I don't mean to offend. It just better helps me understand what I am currently studying at the time. The articles mentioned really affected my own thoughts on my own experience and caused me to change some things within the story. I'm not sure If I'm supposed to cite them. And maybe you will even give them a read too. I know that not everyone will like the story and to be frank I'm not writing to please but to kill time till the fall. Anyway, I hope some people like it at least and enjoy. Also, I really like Patty so I just had to borrow her.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any of the characters accept Matt.

Chapter 4: Transitions

Kara woke the next morning with a vigor in her step. Today was going to be a good day. She gathered up her shower stuff and headed for the girl's communal showers. She even caught herself singing in the shower. When she reached her room for the first time Kara couldn't decide what to wear. When she first arrived on Earth she wasn't as self-deprecating but became more self-conscious as she adapted. With Alex, Kara never worried but now it all felt different. Kara grabbed a pair of jeans and dug around for a shirt. It was times like these she cursed being an only child. She threw some stuff she saved for special occasions, grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She would have to hurry now to make her daily coffee run. She ran to the Starbucks. The line was out the door, 50 people deep and she had 15 minutes. She frowned. _Looks like no coffee today_ , thought Kara. Today wasn't going as planned. She ditched the line and ran for her class. She was five minutes late but her professor was just setting up as she bustled in through the doors.

"Hey Kara," it was Patty.

"Hey Patty," responded Kara as she sat down.

"WOW! You look fantastic!" exclaimed Patty.

"Yeah, well Alex moved on. It's about time that I did too!"

"Okay, so you figured that you could do that by what? Wearing a different shirt?" replied Patty.

"Yeah?" asked Kara as she pulled out her notebook. Their conversation was broken up by the professor…

The professor started up the slides and turned to the class her slides.

"Good Morning, I would like to first start off with what your opinions of the assigned articles are?"

Kara looked back at Patty, she did the textbook reading. She didn't see anything about articles. Patty tapped the top of her screen and pointed towards an online article. Behind that page was a class page open with the syllabus and a list of articles. Kara groaned. She felt like an idiot. Now she was going to have to spend extra time catching up. The rest of the class was a vigorous debate and lecture on the three assigned articles. Kara spent most of it leaned back in her chair, trying to be invisible and slowly write up her classmates and the teachers points in her notebook. After the class Patty offered to go over the articles with her. She stumbled all over her words as she asked Kara. Kara smiled. She hadn't seen her bumble like this in class. In class, Patty was sharp, focused and articulate. Now she was a hot mess like Kara. They exchanged numbers and both went in for an incredible awkward hug. They were walking across the quad when Kara seen Alex. All this time on campus and she only seen Alex once. She just had to run into her now. Alex grinned at her and she couldn't help but grin back.

"I had some time today. So I thought I would walk you to your next class," said Alex as she flashed them her phone. Kara had text Alex her class schedule in hopes Alex would be available.

"I will see you later Kara," said Patty as she walked in the opposite direction.

"How's school going?"

"Oh you know, 6 to 7 hours in class and another two hours per class everyday of reading. Not including the actual study time. Or the time spent doing actual assignments. Just peachy in other words."

Alex laughed. "Well, I'm sure you are doing fine.'

Alex turned to Kara. "How are you doing though Kara?" asked Alex.

"Oh fine"

"That's great"

"Yeah, well shall we start walking? I don't have much time between classes." Kara and Alex turned to walk to Kara's next class. "So did you tell Diana?"

"I did, she didn't take it as well as I thought"

"Well I wouldn't either…"

For the first time, Alex felt a tension between her and Kara. It felt awkward.

"I know."

"What took you so long to tell her?"

" Stupidity"

"You are not stupid. We will call it nerves."

"Yeah, okay."

"So how did it go?"

"Um. We are still together. I mean she was upset obviously but she loves me so much. You know?"

"Yeah, so on a side note. I have a date. Kind of…I don't know. We are going to study together and she always flirts in class."

Alex raised her eyebrow throwing her head in the direction that Patty had left in. Smiling she grabbed Kara by the shoulders. "Don't rush it. k? Make sure she's worth it."

Kara smiled at Alex. She knew how much Alex cared about her but she still felt surprised. "Okay, slow it is but I want to talk to you about something. You shouldn't be ashamed of how you lost your "virginity" Alex," said Kara as she air quoted virginity, "In W.G.S we were assigned the first chapter of a book by Jessica Valenti, she talks about how invalid the term virginity is. Societal norms, custom, religion and culture all have different influences on it but mainstream society uses it to shame woman for "losing it". It makes them pure but in the context of men it doesn't even have any meaning or effect like it does for women. Psychologically or physically. It is just sex but I will acknowledge that when you love someone, it makes the experience far more amazing. It was your first time, don't worry about it. It's that moment with the one you love that you should worry about. That moment should be honored, respected and remembered. I know you were ashamed Alex but don't be. Your father died and it is how you dealt with it. Simple as that. The next person you had sex with was Diana right? Which person do you think affected you more? Which moment do you think really made you a women or the person you are today? Your ethics and morals are not tied to one night of sexual intercourse Alex. I know you, and you always try and do the right thing. That is what always made you amazing to me. "

Alex smiled at her. "Hey you know I haven't taken any social science classes but I see your point, thanks Kent," replied Alex. "What would I do without you? You already made me feel better, I promise that I will never bug you about your "virginity" again," said Alex as she copied Kara's air quotes.

"What are best friends for?" said Kara as she pulled Alex into a hug.

Kara let go of Alex and smiled, "Go to class Miss Danvers," said Kara. Alex beamed back at her.

"If you need advice Kara. I love you and I'm here for you. That's never going to change despite what's going on between us."

"I know Alex. I will if I need too. I promise!" Kara turned and headed into the building her next class was in.

Alex grinned as she left Kara. Alex had class all day just like Kara. Then it was either DEO or research at the university which kept her up late into the night either way. Alex's classes flew by so fast. It was four o'clock and Alex was feeling drained. She headed towards her office at the engineering building. She often slept there so she eventually had the sense to bring in a cot. Her office was a mess and it was lucky for her that not many students or faculty dropped by. Her research gave her notoriety on campus but it also isolated her. Most graduate students were too intimated because of who her mom and dad were to really get to know her. They were all polite and kind but most graduate students didn't have a life either. They all walked around stressed and stone-faced. All immersed in research. All busy. The only people who she could really talk to were people who were 1st or 2nd years who had no interest in engineering. Even then it was hard to make friends. Her dad's work was famous. Everyone knew who he was. He worked with Superman. Alex lay on her cot thinking of her dad. She missed him so much. She closed her eyes and tried not to think anymore.

Knock, Knock. "ALEX!"

It was Diana. Alex groaned, walked to the door and found herself in front of a frowning Diana. "You were late for sparring and I thought I would make sure you made it to work. We have field work tonight. remember?"

"Shit! I almost forgot. Thanks!" Alex dug around for a DEO uniform and followed Diana to her car. She would have to change in the car. Diana wasn't her girlfriend or sparring partner. She was Alex's official partner in the field until Hank agreed that she could go solo. Although it didn't matter, solo missions weren't that frequent because lead agents always went out with a team. When Alex finished dressing in the back seat she finally noticed the coffee and donuts in Diana's hands. She smiled at her. "You are so sweet!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go Danvers!"

By the time that Alex and Diana reached the DEO, the briefing room was already full with tonight's field agents. Leading tonight's team was Agent Adams.

"Alright, agents. Tonight we are investigating reports at the docks in National City. This is an intel gathering mission only, no one is to approach or make contact. We don't know what we are dealing with here. Civilian clothes tonight agents. Blend in. There is a festival at the docks so dress accordingly. DO NOT draw attention to yourselves. We do not want the subject to know we are observing it. Agent Vasquez, will you pull up the file."

"Yes, sir. Right away sir, "replied Agent Vasquez.

The image brought up was of what appeared to be a tall white male with black hair and dark brown eyes that were nearly black.

"There have been numerous instances and altercations where this individual was present and that is far too coincidental for Director Henshaw and I. Your objective is to determine the identity of this individual and if they indeed are an alien threat. I will be here with Director Henshaw. If you have any important information or questions, you can reach me on the con. You are dismissed."

Alex turned to Diana. "I can't believe all we get tonight is a recon mission. That's disappointing."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Well, let's suit up Danvers," replied Diana. Alex followed Diana to the ammunition room to return all their gear. As they walked back to Alex's car they talked about what to wear. Agent Adams didn't tell them what kind of festival it was. Diana would google it on her phone as Alex drove back to the university to change. Alex realized as they were driving that they hadn't returned to Alex's place since they had sex. When they arrived they dressed themselves in silence. It didn't feel awkward to Alex, instead it felt like the calm before the storm.

When they arrived at the docks, the festival was in full swing. It was a burning boat festival. Alex and Diana had both brought something to burn. They spent the first hour, hand in hand, surveying the area and looking for the man in their images. When they walked past several other agents, she noticed how they had arranged themselves as couples, as single stranglers or large groups of friends. Alex and Diana tried to keep conversation casual and using code words for specific people they observed.

"This is a huge waste of time. I could be working on my dissertation!" whined Alex.

"Alex, shut up about your damn dissertation already!" replied Diana as she grabbed them some drinks.

"Why don't we walk down the beach? We haven't checked there yet."

"Others have. Yeah, well they could have missed something, couldn't they?"

As Diana walked the beach with Alex, she couldn't get her mind off of what Alex told her earlier. Kara had kissed her and Alex had not only let her but kissed her back. It hurt far more than she cared to admit. If she was smart, she would have just let Kara have her. She couldn't help but act like a complete idiot where Alex was concerned. Diana had been so distracted she didn't notice that Alex was gone.

"Alex? ALEX?! Where are you?" whispered Diana.

Alex was walking down the beach with Diana when she noticed something on the ground. It was excrement but nothing she was familiar with. She dealt with far more excrement than she would care to admit. She followed it down the beach till it suddenly stopped. The trail ended dead cold. Alex looked back and seen a frantic Diana running at her. Startled she ran to her.

"ALEX!"

"What...Shush and watch where you step," commanded Alex.

"What? Why?"

"Excrement."

"Oh excrement…wait excrement?" Diana hopped around making sure she didn't step in it.

"Alien excrement!" exclaimed Alex as she bent down to collect samples of it. Far too excited than she should have been. "Everyone else didn't notice because it looked like normal shit, but not me. I know better. This isn't normal excrement."

"Okay great! Can we go now?" pleaded Diana.

"Yeah, I want to take this back to the lab anyway," replied Alex.

Diana and Alex left without placing what they both wanted to burn that night. Not knowing they both held things they had given each other in the course of their relationship.

Same day, Kara P.O.V.

It was Kara's first study date with Patty and she was really excited. She hadn't been on a date in ages. She wore a simple white t-shirt and shorts. She grabbed her books, and binders of articles. _Okay, you got this! You are a normal girl going on a normal date! If Alex dated, then so am I! Plus, Patty isn't just cute. She is pretty hot! Superhot!_

It was 4:00 pm, she had to meet Patty in 15 minutes at the library.

30 minutes later

"Hey Kara, sorry I'm late!" exclaimed Patty as she sat down opposite at her.

"It's okay, you are here now."

"Yupp, so where should we get started?"

"I was thinking with Atwood's Sexed up?" asked Kara.

"Yeah, okay! Let's get SEXED up!" exclaimed Patty. Kara laughed. The following 6 hours flew by so fast for Kara. They spent most of their time getting to know each other. Patty was studying to be a C.S.I. and the W.G.S. class was one of her options. Kara mentioned Alex when they talked about science because she didn't have anything else to talk about. Other than she was taking Chemistry 101 and Psychology 100 as her science requirements. Patty nodded, she had read some of Alex's papers.

"I heard a rumor that her work was getting cut. My mother is a board member and apparently they might pull her funding."

"What?" asked Kara.

"Yeah, I heard she isn't putting in her normal hours and her research has slipped up since she transferred from Stanford. They are concerned is what my mom said. I heard my mom say they were supposed to have a formal meeting soon."

"Poor Alex, what will happen if the funding is pulled?"

"Well, she is probably writing her dissertation on it. Probably, transfer back to Stanford. Last time I checked they had a bigger budget. I don't know why she would transfer here in the first place."

"Yeah, neither do I," sighed Kara. She knew why. Alex transferred schools because of her.

Patty looked down at her watch. "Oh WOW, it is super late huh?"

"Yeah, we should probably get going," said Kara as she started to pack her things.

"Yeah, well I had a great time Kara. Maybe we can do it again," Patty paused. She looked up from the table and looked at Kara. Her eyes filled with determination, "You want to go out sometime? L-like on a date?"

Kara smiled at her. "Yeah, I would love too," she thought about what Alex and Matt said about taking it slow. "I haven't had sex yet. I-I'm waiting for someone special…Not that you are not special. I'm sure your special!"

Patty smiled at her. "It's Okay, Kara. You are not the only first year student who is still hasn't had sex," replied Patty.

"Okay, so I will see you later? "

"Yeah, goodnight Kara"

"Goodnight, Patty"

At the other end of campus…

Diana was changing out of her clothes when she noticed what had fallen out of Alex's jacket pocket when she threw it on the floor of her apartment. It was the friendship bracelet that Diana had made for her during their last summer as temporary camp counselors at science camp.

"Diana…" Alex had returned from the bathroom. She walked in an seen the bracelet in her hand.

"Were you going to burn this?" asked Diana.

"Yes…" answered Alex, "After what happened with Kara, nothing has been the same. I-I…don't know what is going on with us?"

Diana swallowed. "I think I do" she replied as she pulled the matching bracelet out of her jacket pocket.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I think we should break up and that I should go home…"

"Okay, I will walk you," replied Alex. Not fully registering what Diana had said.

"No, you don't understand Alex. Home, as in home home. Alex, I followed you here to UCLA because I thought we had a future but I don't think we do anymore. You clearly have a lot of feelings to work through,"

"Okay," was all Alex managed to spit out as Diana grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

The Next Day

Alex didn't think her week could get any worse. She just had a meeting with her department and they were pulling the funding for her research. She sighed. She was a scientist. She didn't believe in Karma but if she did...Diana had broken up with her, her funding was cut, she had no idea what to do her dissertation on and things with Kara were super messed up.

She was meeting Matt, Kara and some girl named Patty for lunch.

Alex looked up at the sky as she walked across the quad. It was a clear blue sky with not a single cloud. The blue was close to the color of Kara's eyes. As she walked by one of the magazine stands she seen a picture of Superman on the paper's cover. Alex never noticed their eyes were the same color till she stared down at it. She placed her money in the slot and pulled out a paper. She couldn't remember the last time she picked up a newspaper. As she wandered to meet her friends she realized she felt the same way she did her first semester. She felt lost. Reaching and grasping for her life as she wandered about. _What was she doing?_ Clark's voice flashed in her mind. _What exactly did you want to do with your life? What did she want to do? What was she doing here? What had she done to a perfectly fine relationship? She missed her father's funeral! His fucking funeral?!_

"ALEX!"

Alex turned towards the voice. It was Matt, he was waving her over. He sat in the outdoor patio with Kara and a girl she assumed was Patty.

"Hey," she said as she approached the table and sat down. They had all waited to order. As she sat down the waitress came over for their orders.

"I will get a bourbon, please and thank you."

They all stared at her as they ordered not saying anything. Kara sensing that they needed a distraction introduced Patty to Alex.

"Nice to meet you Patty, Spivot is it? I know your mother! She voted to cut my funding. That is your mom right?"

"Yeah, sorry about that..."

"It's okay. Sins of the Father..." she turned to Matt, "I got dumped. It was horrible. I am so so sorry for how I treated you by the way."

Matt just smiled at her, "Welcome to the broken hearts club."

"I'm not though," replied Alex, "Two and a half years and I don't give a shit. I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"So what you going to do Alex?" asked Kara as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm not sure. Finish out the semester, transfer back to Stanford probably. If they will have me," said Alex as she played with her glass. She raised it above her head.

"To you two...three!" As she nodded her head in Patty's direction, "May you have many happy years to come!"

"I love you guys, all two-three of you, who else will put up with the mess that is me!"

Kara smiled at her. "Alex you're not a mess, things have just changed a little. Take it from me. You just have to adapt. And if you don't adapt. Well, you will get left behind."

Alex tilted her head and smiled at her, "When did you become so wise Kara Kent. I thought I was the one that was supposed to take care of you?"

"Alex, we are friends, _best friends_ , we take care of each other."

She reached for Kara's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Thanks"

"You are welcome."

Kara pulled her hand away and leaned back in her chair. Alex seemed lost. It was the first time since Kara arrive at UCLA that she noticed the confidence leave Alex's shoulders.

"So how did you to meet?" Alex asked Kara, "Come on tell me the juicy stuff."

"Oh we met in class. We are studying together," replied Patty. Glancing at Kara she smiled, "Taking it slow."

Alex smiled at her and then at Kara, "Taking it slow, that is the smartest thing I have heard all day." Kara smiled back at her.

"Well, we want to do things right, "replied Kara, "So nice and slow it is. One step at a time."

"Speaking of steps. Would any of you, wonderful people be able to help me clear out my office?" pleaded Alex.

Matt spoke first, "Will there be pizza?" Alex nodded. "And beer? Lots of beer?" asked Matt. Alex nodded again.

"Donuts?" asked Kara. Alex grinned and continued to nod her head.

"Well, hell you had me at pizza," chipped in Patty.

Alex smiled at her. "I like you, did I tell you that?" Patty shook her head.

"Well, I do," she turned to Kara, "She's a keeper!"

"So when do you want to do it?" asked Matt.

"I don't know. Whenever. I don't need the office anymore so whenever," replied Alex as she pullout out her ID card, "I don't need this either."

Kara snatched it out of her hand. "Let me see, awe look at that morning hair Alex!" joked Kara.

"Hey, you love it!" As she reached for it too late! Matt snatched it out of Kara's hand.

"Oh, Kara was not kidding. I haven't seen bedhead that bad since we were in elementary and had sleepovers."

"What?! You guys had sleepovers! How unfair is that?" demand Kara as she glanced at Alex.

"I know! That is what I said! And all you did is shrug and let it happen! It was outrageous!" said Alex as she slightly raised her voice in indignation. The memories flooding back to her. "I was so mad!"

"What about sleepovers?" asked Patty.

"KaraandIweren'tallowedsleepovers," spat out Alex, "So whose free tonight?"

Kara felt relieved that Alex changed the subject so fast. Patty barely blinked an eye.

"I'm in!" said Matt.

"Sure thing," said Patty.

Kara smiled at her. "You don't even have to ask."

8 hours later

Alex opened up her office door. Matt wasn't prepared for the smell. "Gross," he croaked. Under the window was a plain brown desk with old fast food wrappings all over it. The garbage on the floor overflowing. To their immediate right was a wall sized bookcase filled with books and to their left a small fridge and a pile of black suites. Matt stared at them. He never seen Alex wear them. In the middle of the room was a cot.

"They seriously said you weren't getting enough hours?" asked Patty, "It looks like you lived in here."

Matt couldn't help it but laugh. Alex glared at him.

"It's not as bad as it looks. One person on garbage, one on books, I will pick up the clothes, one person on the cot."

"Maybe two people on books or garbage," suggested Matt. Who didn't even try to hide his disgust.

" Yeah, okay. I'm not going to be picky. I could be doing this by myself."

15 minutes later

The room was empty. Alex gripped the bag of clothes and the keys. Matt had two boxes of books, Patty carried another box and Kara had the cot. Alex closed the door and locked it as they all turned to leave. "My car is downstairs."

When they reached the beginning of the parking lot Alex reached in her pocket and started her car with her remote starter. BOOM! Heat exploded from Alex's car. An explosion of sound erupted all around them. Pieces of Alex's car flew at them. Alex was thrown off of her feet. Everything flew out of everyone's hands. Alex felt winded as she gasped for breath. The world around her hazy. Her ears ringing. She could slightly hear Kara in the background. Drifting to all of them, asking if they were okay. Alex covered her eyes as light blinded her. People flooded out of the building as all their car alarms went off. The next time she opened her eyes she found Kara staring back at her. " You okay, Alex?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied as she waved Kara away. Alex looked around at her friends. Everyone was a little scratched up but no one was hurt. Alex noticed there wasn't a scratch on Patty. Kara must have protected her with her body. Alex frowned. Did Patty realize Kara was different. Alex watched her carefully as she calmed down. She didn't seem to put the pieces together. That's good thought Alex. Alex looked back at Matt who noticed her staring. He looked worried too but shrugged when Patty never said anything.

Kara was already on the phone with the police. Alex frowned as she sent a coded message to the DEO. They had better jump on this fast to avoid suspicion. Alex sighed and joined the others on the grass.

"So who has a car on campus?" Alex asked them as they all sat in silence.

"I do, "replied Patty, "I will go get it when we are done talking to the police."

"Thanks"

Alex frowned. The DEO sent out Diana and Vasquez. They wore matching FBI cover jackets.

"Is that Diana?" asked Matt.

"Yeah," groaned Alex, "I will be right back." Alex walked up to her ex. "I thought you were going home?"

" I don't leave till the weekend. I just came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Good"

"I will be over there waiting to be questioned like everyone else." Alex walked over to her friends and sat down.

"Alex you never told us Diana was FBI?" demanded Matt.

"You never asked," replied Alex.

30 minutes later

They were all done giving their statements. Alex went first and was completely lost in her thoughts. She knew why this happened. She wondered if this could have something to do with the feces? _Did it notice her? Did it follow her? If it did she put all her friends in danger and if they discovered Kara_... All this time she spent with Kara put her at a higher risk of being found by Fort Rozz alien prisoners. Alex would not let that happen. The reasons Alex joined the DEO becoming clear. The reason for anything she did became clear. She picked bio-engineering because she wanted to know as much as she could about the differences between her and Kara. She wanted to understand as much as she could but only had one reason for joining the DEO. She wanted to protect Kara. They had her pod. If they made any move on her Alex would know. As soon as Alex had found out about the pod and Fort Rozz, she was ready to swear her oaths. To lay down her life, as long as it meant protecting Kara.

"Alex, did you hear a word I said?" asked Matt.

Alex looked at him puzzled." Patty went with Kara to get her car."

Alex knew what she had to do. Her purpose felt renewed. She stood up with a jump in her step. She didn't feel confused anymore. She felt determined and motivated! Confidence poured over her body and filled her with purpose.

"Alex, you have that look on your face. The one you get like you're going to kick serious ass!" said Matt.

"Alex!" Kara yelled from behind them. Patty and Kara had just pulled up behind them in Patty's Prius. One by one they all picked up their items and hauled them to her car. Matt and Alex jumped in the back. Alex guided Patty to her on campus apartment.

Alex opened the door to her apartment.

"I'm scared," admitted Matt. Kara wacked him on the head, quickly followed by Alex.

To his surprise, Alex's apartment was immaculate.

"It doesn't even look like you live here!" exclaimed Patty. Alex couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks, so I grabbed Donuts but they are probably old by now. There's beer in the fridge. I ordered the pizza on the drive here. This is my place!" Alex exclaimed as she gestured with her hands.

"Where do you want these boxes?"

"Just leave them there. I will be packing soon anyways. I'm going to go to the washroom. Make yourselves at home. Oh and the guest washroom is there." Alex pointed as she walked out the room.

"Has anyone else been here?" asked Matt.

"NOPE," They all said at once.

"No, because that would be weird, " piped in Patty. Kara laughed as she wandered to Alex's fridge. She pulled out the orange juice and pulled out a cup. Kara stopped as she poured reminding herself to make it look like she couldn't find anything with ease. Patty didn't know about her powers. She could infer something else.

While she did this Matt and Patty helped themselves to beers. Matt walked into the kitchen and turned on the TV. They all jumped, alarmed by the noise. It was the sounds of kids playing. Matt laughed.

"Kara come here. You too Patty."

They all at down with him. Alex had been watching a home video of her, Matt and Winn. They were playing in Alex's backyard. Kara guessed from old photos that they were about six or seven.

"Oh I remember this," said Matt, " This is when I asked Alex to marry me. We made Winn do the ceremony."

"Yeah, our mother filmed the whole thing," replied Alex smiling as she appearing in front of them. Her arms were crossed," That was a good day."

" Yeah the best, "replied Matt.

Alex pressed stop and changed the TV to ESPN. She threw the remote on the spare couch. Turning to the fridge to grab a beer. They all sprung for it. Kara reaching it first.

"Yes!" said Kara as she did a victory dance. As Alex returned sneakily and ripped the remote from Kara's grasp.

"Not so fast."

BUZZZZZZZZZ. "Dang it!" swore Alex as she headed to the door, "MATT! COME HELP ME WITH THESE PIZZA'S!"

Matt jumped up and ran to the door. Kara and Patty looked at each other and glanced at the remote. They both jumped for it. Kara let Patty have it. She was really being a trooper about the whole Alex thing.

"Five Pizza's?" asked Matt.

" Two are for Kara."

"Right gotcha! It has been so long that I forget how much she can eat."

They brought the pizzas to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. Kara and Patty were snuggling on the love seat. Matt and Alex sat on the middle couch as they decided on a show they could all agree on. The finally settled on old Friends reruns.

As everyone drank beer, laughed and joked around, Kara couldn't help but feel anxious. She heard the FBI agents say it was a freak accident but Kara couldn't shake the fact that Alex could have died. Kara glanced at Alex. She looked so sad and melancholy. When Alex thought no one was looking she left the living room and stepped out onto her balcony. Kara followed her.

"My favorite thing to do when we were growing up was watching the stars on your roof. Do you think your mom and dad knew?" asked Kara.

Alex laughed, "Yeah they knew," replied Alex.

Kara sighed. She looked up to the stars that she memorized since she was a child. When they were younger Kara would dream about their life together. Every night she would lay there with Alex. Holding hands, dreaming of all their potential. Alex used to say their lives were intertwined but Kara was starting to doubt that. Since Alex graduated, all their lives did was pull them apart. Alex never felt further away as she did now.

Alex stared up at the star that was supposed to be Krypton. She remembered the first time Kara had seen it. It was the first night Kara visited Alex. Kara cried herself to sleep in Alex's arms. The next morning, they woke up with blankets thrown over them. Alex always suspected it was her parents but she had no proof but who else could it have been. Every night after that Alex brought them out a blanket. When Alex looked back at Kara she found Kara watching her.

"Every night when I go to bed, I use my vision on the ceiling. I look up at Krypton every night. Waiting for it to disappear. The only thing that gets me through it, is knowing you're under the same stars. It's like we are back on that roof again and I'm in your arms."

"Kara...I'm trying to do the right thing here," whispered Alex.

"I know. I just wanted you to know."

Alex nodded and headed back into her apartment. They had changed the channel to How I Met Your Mother. She went to grab another beer and joined the others on the couch.

The next couple months flew by fast. Kara was finally going to introduce Patty to her family. Thanksgiving this year was at Eliza's house. Kara was not the only one to notice Alex's absence from her mother's life. Kara was the first to suggest it to Clark, who after a few quick calls had made it official. When Kara brought it up with Alex, all she did was groan.

"My mom probably hates me; I don't need to go back."

"She doesn't hate you, miss more thanksgivings a-aand maybe she will.'

"Fine, but you can't stop me from going prepared."

"I hope that doesn't mean drunk?"

"Maybe just a little, tipsy?"

"No! Alex!"

Kara's pressures didn't seem to work as her, Alex, Patty and Matt all headed home for thanksgiving in Alex's car. Kara was driving and couldn't help but noticing Alex's sunglasses and the coffee mug she was drinking out of.

When they arrived at Alex's house they noticed a lot of unfamiliar cars. Alex groaned. "Great, more people to be entertained as my mom rings my throat!'

One by one they followed Alex's leave into the house. They were the last ones to arrive. Seated in Eliza's dining room was Clark, Lois, a girl and older man she didn't know. She assumed it was Lois's family. Beside Clark sat Aunt Martha and her parents. Kara smiled, reaching for Patty's hand and introducing her to her family.

As Alex watched Kara introduce Patty, she turned to Matt. He was gone. He was on the other end of the table taking a seat with his family.

"Hey Alex!" waved Winn. Looks like she was sitting between him and Patty. She smiled at him, turned to hang up her coat and found herself face to face in years with her mother. Alex couldn't help herself, she gasped far too loud than she should have. Her mom grabbed her coat from her and threw it on the couch behind Alex. She didn't say anything as she turned to sit at the head of the table. Alex groaned inwardly. Turning on her feet to take the seat opposite of her mother.

Kara used the silence to introduce Patty to the whole table. Several people glanced in their direction but Alex was too busy noticing that her mom didn't. Instead, she stared straight at Alex. She wasn't the only one to notice her mother gunning her down. Patty who sat beside her gently brushed her leg against Alex. Alex assumed to remind Alex that she wasn't alone in noticing her mother.

"Wow, Alex! It really looks like you are preparing for a fun night..."

"Here we go..." said Alex under her breathe.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you. Did you say something?"

"You heard me. Here we go," replied Alex. Repeating what she said to her mother.

"When did you become such a BRAT!"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard ME!"

Alex scoffed, standing up. "Okay! you wanna do this now. Let's do this now! PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME HOW DISAPPOINTED IN ME YOU ARE!"

"YOU left Stanford! Nearly got kicked out from what I heard and now your funding at UCLA has gotten pulled Alex. Excuse me, If I'm disappointed!"

"What?! _So_ it doesn't matter if I was top of my class. ALWAYS TOP OF MY CLASS?!"

"YOU DIDN'T COME TO THE FUNERAL! ALEX, _YOUR FATHER'S FUNERAL!"_ yelled Eliza.

Alex froze. She had expected this but she wasn't ready for it. The room had gone incredible still.

"I'm sorry," choked out Alex, " _I'm so sorry_ that I wasn't there for you, _I'm sorry_ that I disappointed _you_ , _I'm sorry_ that I have never been enough for you. The kicker is I was _always_ good enough for _dad_. And now he is _gone_...and all I'm left with is you. And all your left with is _me_! So get over it, it is what it is!"

Alex broke the silence as she started to fight with the bird on the table. She spent the next five minutes cutting the turkey as conversation started to build again. Her mother leaning back in her chair with a bottle in one hand and her fork in the other. She was angry eating. Stuffing her mouth and not chewing but swallowing hard.

In the past five minutes, Kara spent it engaged with Clark, Lois, her parents and Patty. They were very interested in Patty's background. Her mother was a scientist and her father owned a store. He was working on expanding it to Central city in the next couple of years. They talked about their future, how long they have been dating. What they did on weekends. Kara told her parents that Alex, Matt, Patty and her were all very close and had weekly weekend movie nights. She skipped out the nightly flies with Alex and the frequent hours spent studying. She didn't want them to worry about school or her relationship because they were both going fabulous. Her and Alex had perfectly transitioned into being best friends again. The original anxiety and expectancy that had made things awkward at first had completely diminished. Kara couldn't help notice that Alex seemed more focus and distant than ever, even though they spend time together every night. It didn't bother Kara because Alex seemed more at peace and content. Almost happy. The rest of the dinner flew by fast. There were so many people there that other family squabbles emerging didn't arise because some people were meeting each other for the first time.

Kara noticed a certain tension between General Lane and Eliza, or General Lane and Clark. She adored watching Matt and Winn's family interact with Alex and Eliza. Broaching the distance between them for the first time. They laughed about when their kids were small, about previous holidays and even touched on Jeremiah. Kara felt filled with bursting happiness, and gratitude. She had lost one world but gained a new one, she had lost one family but gained another. She sighed, as she took a look around at the families that had been brought together. Alex seemed to notice her silence like a sixth sense. Kara stopped scanning the room as Alex turned to her and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Divergent Story of Supergirl: An Alternate Universe Story**

Summary: Time jump, four years into the future. Kara is done school, and is moving to National City. Alex is moving to National city to see Kara. Completely, withdrawn from the world. Alex reflects on the loss of a social life due to the DEO.

Author Note: So I really wanted to catch up to the time of the show because I'm excited to have James, Lucy, Cat and Hank. Also, I thought it would funny to mention. In my next WGS class, we are discussing the sexualisation of fanfiction. I'm really excited. I don't know it if will be positive or not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one.

Chapter 5: The Beginning of Now

As Kara sat on the hood of her truck, she closed her eyes for a second and let the tears of happiness fall. She was done. She had graduated. She looked out at the quad before her. Her dorm to her left. All her bags were packed, all she had to do was get in her car and pull out. She felt melancholy. She slowly surveyed the campus that became her home. Her heart was broken here but she also fell in love here. She trusted Patty completely, she even told her the truth. That she was an alien. The greatest part was Patty never made her feel like an alien. She was just Kara. Her education would allow her to build a life and a career. As much as she wished she could have shared it with Alex, she knew it was an experience she had to have on her own. She couldn't always rely on Alex, Clark or her parents. The world was too cruel and unfair for that. Her plan was to blow this interview out of the water and then move to National city if she got the job. Lost in thought and an upheaval of emotions. She sat up. Glanced around the university one last time and jumped in the driver seat of her truck.

The last four years had flown by extremely fast for Kara. With Alex's transfer back to Stanford her relationship with Patty flourished. Winn joined her the following year at UCLA but later transferred to MIT.

Matt finished two years ago and had moved to Central city with his girlfriend of two years. Kara and Alex exchanging emails and phone calls a couple times a month. Updating each other on milestones and big events. Kara had changed her major to Journalism with minor in Woman Gender Studies.

Patty and her amicably broke up due to how far they were both moving. Patty was moving to Central city with her mother and father. She had landed a job as a C.S.I. with their police department. Winn had graduated early like Alex. He was already a tech at Cat Co. He had a job and an apartment in National city. Kara was super stoked to join him and even more excited to see Alex.

Alex had spent the four years doing research for Stanford. After she graduated with her doctorate. She had made major breakthroughs regarding Kryptonite and genetic engineering. She still worked for the DEO and was spending her last weekend as a researcher for Stanford. Today would be here last day at her Stanford lab. The pace of the day was fast and flew by. She soon found herself ready to leave. As she left for the DEO she ran into her friend and colleague Caitlin Snow. Alex wanted to avoid saying goodbye to anyone as she left. Caitlin was also leaving Stanford but she was leaving for Star Labs in Central city. Caitlin was excited to work with Harrison Wells, Alex had to admit. She was a little jealous. Alex smiled at her as they said goodbye. She had always admired Caitlin, she was a phenomenal bioengineer.

"Good luck, Alex," said Caitlin as she pulled Alex into a hug.

"Good luck, Cait," replied Alex as she pulled away. Despite what appeared to be sad circumstances, they were both equally excited for their changes in their lives.

Alex spent the remainder of the day in her lab at the DEO. The shipment of Kryptonite weapons had just arrived. She frowned. If Kara knew she was the first person to create the Kryptonite gear… She also engineered suits and inhibitors for other aliens, meta humans and Kryptonian powers.

Since Alex graduated she became a full-fledged field agent. She was moving to National city. If she was being honest, she would admit that it was because she missed Kara but she couldn't. Alex felt detached from the world. Diana moved back home a long time ago. All she had was work. She had to do this. She couldn't remember why she was doing what she was doing anymore.

Alex heard from Kara after the weekend. Cat had given her the job; Kara was moving the following weekend. Alex was today, it was a Tuesday. She had little to no personal affects, so moving was easy. She had her car and a single suitcase of clothes in her apartment, the rest was empty. Excitement filled her stomach as she drove. She had picked a one-bedroom apartment at a reasonable price. Alex already had the bedroom furniture delivered from Ikea the weekend before. When she arrived she would spend the day waiting for couches from her online picked living room.

6 hours later.

She was sitting on her new couch. Her mom had dropped by Ikea and picked her up full kitchen attire. Alex didn't have to do anything but get a dining table and bathroom supplies. Soon she would have everything that she needed.

Her mom sighed behind her, "You need a TV and more personal items. Alex, I'm worried about you."

They had found a peace within their relationship over the past few years. Maybe not a peace but an understanding.

"I'm okay mom. Thanks, for the stuff. You have a long drive. You should probably go."

Her mom looked at her. "Alright. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you, mom." She hugged her tight and sat back down as her mom walked out the door. Alex decided to call the only other person she knew in National city. Maybe Winn would have time to hang out.

The weekend.

Kara was excited. She was at the door of Alex's apartment building. Alex had just buzzed her up. She took the steps with great strides. In less than a minute, she was outside her apartment door. She knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Kara opened the door and walked in. The apartment was a good size and recently decorated. It was extremely clean. It looked like Alex hadn't used anything yet. There was a bag of bathroom toiletries on the floor. She hadn't even unpacked herself and Alex was helping her move. She smiled. "Alex?!" she called out.

She walked into the living room where a 50-inch TV sat still in the box. Alex came walking out of her bedroom. Her hair was a mess. She cut it. It was the shortest Kara had ever seen. It was unusual for Alex but really cute. She took a minute and just stared at Alex. She took her in. She was still fit like she had been in university. She looked far healthier. Like she was actually getting sleep. Her face looked more angled and mature. Her hair was darker and her green eyes looked more dimmed than Kara last remembered. The lit up as they looked at her. She looked fantastic but Kara sensed she was miserable. Kara looked back up at her. Alex was doing the same anything. She was staring right at her.

"Sorry. I was just getting dressed. You caught me while I putting clothes on and brushing me teeth."

"Alex!" She said and she ran forward and gave her a hug.

"Kara. Ouch!"

"Oh sorry," They pulled apart. Kara had gotten better at tuning out everything. She could now fully control her powers. Well not her freeze breath but she tried not to think about it. She didn't use certain powers on a daily basis anyways.

They grinned at each other. " I will be just a sec. I gotta grab my keys," and she ran to her room.

Kara took the time to look around. There were pictures of them, her mom, Matt, Winn, Patty and Diana scattered on the couch.

"I hadn't decided where to put them yet." Alex was back and seen her staring at them.

Kara smiled back at her. She had the painting of her, Kara and Matt at the beach up in her living room. It made Kara happy that she found a place for that at least. Her degrees were sprawled out among the pictures. Along with boxes of research books. Behind the dining room table was a huge bookshelf.

"Maybe, I should help you."

"Yeah, my mom sent them over. She said I needed personal stuff. Other than that I hadn't need to set up the TV yet, "said Alex. Alex laughed lightly.

"What about…" asked Kara as she gestured towards the toiletries.

Alex frowned. "Those are replacement supplies, not initial. I have been here for a couple days already Kara. I will guarantee you that I have gone to washroom in my own apartment."

Things were awkward now. Kara could feel it. They had gone too long without each other. They had hurt each other too much but Kara still thought she was stunning.

"Alright, let's go!" Ten minutes later they were loading boxes with Winn at Kara's apartment. They didn't live far from each other. Kara was surprised Winn and Alex seemed relaxed around each other. While Alex was taking the last box up she asked him about the Matt thing. Before Alex had left UCLA they had tried the whole dating thing and it ended pretty badly.

"Alex wrote my recommendations to UCLA and MIT. Like I care what happened between her and Matt. She is like my big sister," said Winn as he shrugged.

They had just arrived in Kara's apartment. Alex was sitting on a box. She was on her phone. " Yeah I heard you. What is the flight number? This Monday? Okay, I will be on it."

"What's up?" Asked Winn.

"Conference in Geneva on Monday. My flight leaves at 7."

"Sweet Geneva," said Winn as he did a little dance. Alex looked at him affectionately.

"You are still the biggest dork I know"

"No second. Kara is the first."

Alex and Winn laughed. Kara laughed. "Okay okay. Are you guys hungry? Should we order pizza? I don't need help unpacking the rest. I can do the rest today and tomorrow. Unlike Alex I'm going to finish."

"Hey. I will finish. I'm just busy."

20 min later they were all stuffing their face with pizza on Kara's newly assembled dining table. Kara had three pizza' s, while Alex and Winn shared one.

"So anyone dating?" asked Winn.

Alex laughed. " I moved here 6 days ago. I hope not. You twerp?"

"Ya gotta stop calling me that now. I'm a man now, Alex."

"You will always be that chubby boy to me Winn."

Kara laughed. She loved their dynamic. It was completely platonic and genuine love.

Winn made a face. "Matt called me earlier. He asked about you?"

Alex's face was like stone, "Yeah, what did he say?"

"He asked if I saw you yet. If you were still hot. Said he wished you were miserable. I hung up on him after that."

"I don't blame him. If someone did what I did to him. I would be the same."

"So, it's true?"

Alex turned her back to Winn, "He wouldn't move on. He loved me too much."

"Well, he hates you now."

"Good."

Alex stared at her feet. It hurt too much so she didn't say anything.

Winn changed the conversation to work at Cat Co. Kara was nervous. Cat Grant's assistants sometimes only lasted a day. He heard if one lasted a year, they got any promotion they wanted but it hadn't happened in years.

"Good luck," Alex and Winn said in unison.

Kara smiled at them. " _So_ …what happened to Diana?"

Alex nibbled at her slice and talked, "She moved back home when she said she would but we still email now and then. I would be comfortable saying we are friends."

"Man, she was hot!" said Winn. "Well, from pictures. You could almost think, she was a model."

"Nope. Definitely, not a model," replied Alex. Thinking fondly of their times together at the DEO.

"Wow, in a short amount of time your both single. Meanwhile, I have been single for a year."

Alex nudges him, "Try three years. Anyway, don't worry about it Winn. Some pretty young thing is missing out." Alex took a moment to survey Winn. She playfully gave him a joking nod.

"Alex!"

"Winn!"

"Don't do that I feel like you are objectifying me."

"Trust me that would never happen and besides, how do you think women feel? We are objectified on a daily basis, in our day to day lives and in our heteronormative society. "

"Yeah, from me either. So your safe Winn. You read some of the articles I sent you huh?" butt in Kara.

"Yeah… on my down time," replied Alex. Alex caught the look on Winn's face before he stuffed a pizza in his mouth. He loved Kara. She could tell, anyone could tell really and that had to be the worst part. The one person he wanted to notice him didn't. She didn't blame him for putting himself through the ringer. Kara had mystified Alex since she arrived on Earth. Alex wondered, how much she had grown emotionally and psychologically. She was taller than Alex and her hair was the longest she had seen it.

They spent the rest of time talking about Winn's close calls to relationships. He had just been unlucky in love.

Kara talked about home, Clark and Lois. She really liked Lois and they got on really well. Apparently, Clark asked about Alex every time Kara visited. Kara told him she was doing great and that Kara was proud of her. That made Alex smile. Kara was wearing a pink cardigan, white dress shirt and a light grey skirt with white stockings. Alex looked beyond Kara and noticed the colour pallet in Kara's apartment. The colours were all warm, inviting and bright. Alex laughed internally. It directly contrasted her own place.

Kara noticed Alex's blank expression. "Do you like it?" As she surveyed her own apartment.

Alex nodded, "It suits you."

Kara smiled, not sure of what to make out of her comment. She had noticed that Alex always seemed deep in thought. Like she was closely examining Kara or clinically evaluating her. Kara would be lying if she wasn't doing the same thing. The things that popped out about Alex had changed. She held herself completely differently, her whole demeanour altered. It seemed like they were both trying to determine their current dating potential, as they sensed how they both changed. Kara discarded her thoughts. She wasn't going to do that. She stared at Alex, who was playing with the vegetables on her pizza like she did when they were young. It reminded her, all the ways that Alex was the same. She had to show Alex that she hadn't changed too much. That she was still the girl that Alex had loved. Kara had spent so much time, asking herself why they didn't just get together already.

Winn couldn't take the silence. He didn't even think they noticed how long they had both not said anything. He sat there glancing from Alex to Kara, and Kara to Alex. He frowned. If they were like this all the time, he didn't know how often he would be able to hang out with them. This was brutal. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was just silent. And it was way worse than an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm going to get going. I have an early morning. Unlike you too I have to work," chipped in Winn. Packing up his stuff and leaving.

Kara turned to Alex as he left, "Is it too early to get a tour of some of the city?"

Alex smiled. "Yupp. If it wasn't for my GPS, I would get lost all the time."

The awkward silence settled in now that Winn was gone. Kara spoke first. "It has never been this awkward between us."

"Yeah I know."

They both shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry about Patty," said Alex.

Kara shrugged. "It ran its course."

They eyed other things in the room. "I just want things to be normal." said Alex.

"Friends."

"Friends."

They gave each other an awkward hug. "Can we grab breakfast or lunch tomorrow?" asked Kara.

"Sure," said Alex as she grabbed her purse. She walked Alex to the front door. "See you tomorrow, Alex."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Kara."

Alex left. Kara took a breath. Wow. What a day. Kara walked to her bed and collapsed on it. Tomorrow another stage in her life began.

Kara had showered and gotten ready for their Saturday date. She wore a skirt, dress shirt and cardigan. Alex arrived five minutes later. She wore a pair of blue jeans and red sweater with no hood.

"Where to?"

"Noonan's? It's a bar that opens early and serves breakfast. It's close to your work so I thought it would be good."

"Okay," Kara smiled. It felt like a friend zone date.

"Great!"

They walked and chit chatted about TV shows. They still binged watched a lot of the same shows. They had decided to do their weekend TV binge nights' ritual together and order a tonne of pizza.

Kara asked about her work till Alex shut her down. Apparently, it took up too much of her time and she didn't want to talk about it.

Alex seemed more determined to have a social life now. Less about work which was good because that was all Kara remembered about Alex's University experience as a student. What Alex loved became work and only work. Maybe there was room for Kara now. Alex had hoped for the same thing. She was ready for a life with Kara now. She just didn't know if Kara wanted the same thing.

They didn't flirt. Things became almost platonic. ALMOST. As they caught up with each other. Finally, coming back to that waiting silence where they simply observed each other. Kara had been tempted to use her powers a couple times. She wanted to listen to Alex's heart, to smell her familiar scent but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Alex noticed Kara staring and asked Kara something again.

Kara was so lost in thought she hadn't heard Alex. "I'm busy tomorrow but I will come see you Monday. Before I leave for Geneva. Do you wanna grab breakfast?" repeated Alex.

"Yeah absolutely!"

Half an hour later, Alex left. She got called into work. Kara spent the next day unpacking, setting up her paintings and art supplies. She had text Alex asking what she was doing now. Alex had just got home, was unpacking the remainder of her stuff and setting up her TV. Soon they would both be settled in.

Kara felt extremely frustrated. She just couldn't figure Alex out right now. She was on Facebook, scrolling through Alex's page when she noticed how stark her posts were. Was Alex even looking for a relationship. She didn't know what to think. She didn't like feeling powerless and confused. She needed to gain control of her life, she had super powers! She should have more control of her life than most. At least that is how Kara felt.

Monday flew by like a blur. Alex and Kara had little time for breakfast. Just enough to grab coffee. Kara had an online date tonight and had text Alex "EMERGENCY!" randomly in the middle of the day. Alex drove to her apartment in a hurry. When she arrived at her apartment, Kara told her she needed help deciding what to wear. Alex frowned. This was her emergency. She wanted Alex's help choosing what to wear on a date?! Kara was frustrating Alex. She was usually so blunt about her feeling for Alex but she seemed so guarded. Alex reluctantly picked out something blue for her and told her she had to catch flight 237 to Geneva in two hours. That she needed to pack but it was a lie. She just wanted to get the hell out of there. All Alex needed during her flight was her gun.

Alex was terrified. Kara had no idea what situation she was putting herself in. She had no idea about Fort Rozz. She had no idea about her mom. Alex thought about the message from Kara's mom. It made guilt bubble and rise in her chest. She had just left Kara's apartment, frustrated that she had just moved to National city and they were already fighting.

Alex was back at the DEO. Hank said if Kara escalated they would have to bring her in. See if she was a threat. Alex argued her case but he was her commanding officer. She spent the rest of night and day monitoring for alien threats. They would come for Kara. She knew it.

Kara had escalated in her amount of saves. Cat had dubbed her "Supergirl" which made Alex laugh. Remembering, when Matt and her used it as Kara's nickname. She made herself a suit similar to Clark's. Hank informed her they were bring her in tonight. They had set up an isolated fire to lure her in. Alex's stomach filled with dread. Kara was finally going to find out her secret. She was about to find out about the DEO.

Hank had made Alex put Kryptonite shackles on Kara. Kara was going to find out her secret as she was chained down like a lab rat or prisoner. Her relationship with Kara was going to be put to the ultimate test. Years and years of deceit. Alex waited for Kara to wake, standing outside the one-way glass.

"You already know agent Danvers."

The look on Kara's face broke her heart. The betrayal all over her face. She pulled away when Alex gripped her hands after she undid her bounds.

Hank went on a huge speech about Fort Rozz. About people fearing Superman. Kara's first trip at the DEO ended with Kara yelling at her. Kara thought she was only hired because of her. That the DEO was using her. Alex for the first time started to doubt her affiliation with the DEO. She didn't blame Kara. She couldn't.

Hank had accidently read enough of Alex's mind to know how hard this was for her. Despite her feelings, he still felt justified. Kara was young and using her powers for the first time openly. She was finding out the potential strength that she could possess. The thought of Kara accidently hurting Alex despite her love for her, worried him every day.

Kara and Alex had both left the DEO. Apart of him was jealous of the Kryptonians. They may be the last of their house but they at least had each other. He had no one. He knew he was being harsh on Kara but he couldn't help himself. She reminded him of his own pain, his own loss.

Kara lay in her suit, sprawled out on her bed. She felt lost for the first time in a long time. Alex had always been the person she depended on and now she was finding out that Alex never really depended on her. At least not the way that Kara thought. She wasn't even sure who Alex was anymore. _Had she killed anyone? Had she killed any other aliens?_

Kara felt like her heart was swollen, her head heavy and confused. _Alex had lied to her for years. YEARS!_ The memory of Alex's car blowing up came back to Kara in a rush. _Even then_. Kara thought about Diana being an FBI agent. _Did she work for the DEO?_ The idea that Diana had known about Alex's life filled her with jealousy. Kara finally realizing how close they actually were. She felt closer to Winn now that he was helping her save lives. She couldn't imagine how close Diana and Alex were. She closed her eyes tight. Trying to block the memories of them together. _She had trusted Diana more than her? She was supposed to be her best friend!_

Knock...knock

Kara frowned. She knew it was Alex. She slowly walked to the door. She purposely didn't use her powers because she knew if she did, she would open the door.

The other side.

Alex knew that Kara could tell it was her but yelled out "It's me," anyways.

"Listen, I know you feel betrayed. I just wanted you to have somewhat of a normal life. If I told you about the DEO...about everything. I would have taken that away from you. How would you have dealt with it in university? Not as great as now, I bet...I just wanted to protect you...I love you...You know that," whispered Alex as the door opened.

Kara's face was so full of love. Alex knew she had broken down Kara's protective barrier. For the first time since she had arrived in National city, Alex could read the emotions clearly on her face.

Now that she knew Alex's secret, Kara had noticed Alex's face muscles relax. The sadness and desperation in her eyes. The love sketched clearly all over her face. Kara could see it the way she positioned her body. Open. She stood like she was going to run at Kara, wrap her arms around her and kiss her. She looked into Alex's eyes and seen the same girl she seen when she arrived on Earth. She wasn't hiding anymore.

As Alex watched for signs acceptance, she felt a shiver up her spine. The hair on her neck, legs, arms all on their ends. She felt chills run threw her body, her heart pinching. Waiting. Alex watched Kara observe her. Her eyes slowly landing on her face and lips. Alex didn't hesitate. Not anymore. They had no more secrets. For the first time, they were equals. For the first time, they were ready for each other. As Alex reached for Kara, she sensed Kara moving towards her. In seconds, their bodies and lips collided. The years of mounting tension and desire exploding.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Divergent Story of Supergirl: An Alternate Universe Story**

Summary: Alex and Kara figure out the transition of their relationship

Author Note: Finished my spring/summer semesters at Uni but fall classes started last week! Yaye! Supergirl will be back in October, that is when my midterms are so I am going to try and finish this ASAP!

Disclaimer: I own nothing or no-one

Chapter Six: Not sure, how about...New and Old

Alex pulled away from Kara, taking a step back to maintain control over herself. The feelings rushing through her felt like the adrenaline rushes she had out in field missions. Her feelings filled her with an energetic desire that she tried to placate with her built-in rationality. She leaned against Kara's dining room table chair before she looked up into Kara's round blue eyes.

Kara watched Alex stare at the floor, her body lean and focused. Kara felt adrenaline and power rush through her. She never struggled with her powers like she did until now. She was filled with so much desire but hesitated as she noticed Alex's grip on her chair. It would be so easy to take Alex into her bedroom and give into her but she wasn't it was Alex or herself really needed right now.

"So...what happens next?"asked Alex.

"I don't know, I guess we should talk, "replied Kara. As much as she wanted to forget everything she learned, she couldn't. They had issues but Kara knew they would work through them. She felt betrayed but she still loved and trusted Alex. It may not have been Alex's intention to hurt Kara but it wasn't a pain she would hold against Alex. After all, she kept it from Kara so she could have a taste of normalcy and for a time Kara was genuinely happy. She forgave Alex the minute she saw how upset she was but it still didn't make the hurt go away. Kara supposed that would happen with time, trust and love because Alex was the one person that she loved unconditionally since she arrived on earth.

Alex started to walk around the table to sit down but Kara grabbed her hand. "No, not there..." she pulled Alex towards her bedroom, focused on her breathing and tried to ignore the sound of their beating hearts.

They stood holding hands at the edge of Kara's bed. Kara let go of Alex's hand and reached for Alex's black leather jacket. She placed her fingers on Alex's neckline, digging under her jacket and slowly pulling it over her shoulder as Alex shrugged it off. Kara's other hand tugging at the other side of Alex's jacket. She tossed it to the floor. Kara looked up back into Alex's eyes. For the first time, she couldn't comprehend what Alex was thinking. This was something new and different that they would have to figure out together. This relationship would be completely different from their previous one and Kara wanted to do it right.

Alex sighed, turning away from Kara and sitting down. She started to untie her boots as Kara sat down beside her. Alex watched the way the moonlight lit up the side of her face. Kara's hair was lit by the moonlight. It was like when they were children and would stay up late in their pajama's and watch the stars. They never had a sleepover in one of the bedrooms before, tonight would be their first.

Kara moved around Alex towards the light switch. Alex peeled off her boots, her pants and her black DEO shirt. For the first time, Alex stood before her in nothing but a bra, her underwear and two matching black socks. Kara looked up into Alex's hazel eyes. Alex smiled at her, her grin growing...

"We are finally getting that sleepover," laughed Alex.

"We don't have to do this right now Alex," replied Kara, "We could wait, we have waited this long."

Alex sighed. She rested her elbows on her knees, and ran her hands through her hair. "I-I think..."

"I think we should wait," she stood up and faced Kara's direction. Kara moved away from the door and walked towards her.

"Okay, that's exactly what I was thinking," replied Kara. Despite her need and want to make love to Alex. After everything it didn't seem right. Kara turned to her best friend.

"Do you need pajama's, what do you wear to bed?"asked Kara. She had never given it much thought. Was Alex a pyjama girl, a t-shirt girl or a naked sleeper girl? The thought made her face heat up so she turned away and finished getting dressed. Hoping Alex didn't see her embarrassment.

Alex laughed. She knew this was different and weird but it felt A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! It was a new experience and the thought of tomorrow being the start to more moments and feelings like this one, made Alex extremely happy. Kara just finished slipping into her pajama pants and shirt. She turned to face the bed, Alex was already curled up in her blankets. A huge grin on her face.

"I should have known...Of-course you wear pajama's. And here I thought you couldn't get more adorable," said Alex, "I was wrong...you are freaking amazing Kara."

Kara laughed and smiled at her. She threw herself onto the bed, "Alex, we need to talk about the DEO thing." Kara couldn't tell if Alex was naked or not but she was too distracted to sneak a peak.

Alex sighed. She sat up leaning against Kara's headboard, her arms crossed behind her head as she tilted her head up. Looking at Kara who was now sitting on her knees facing her. "Okay, ask away..."

"How long?" asked Kara. Kara tried not to grin when she saw what Alex was wearing. Alex was a t-shit girl, Kara noticed Alex's bra and socks on the floor. She quickly glanced back up at Alex's face. She wanted to see her face when Alex answered her.

"At the end of my first semester, after my dad died. When I met Diana. She actually did a pre-assessment of me for Hank before he approached me. Shortly, after that we started dating. And two years later she and I transferred to UCLA."

"Were you guys happy? At Stanford? Before you transferred?"asked Kara. She couldn't help it, she noticed the look on Alex's face and already knew the answer but it was more important to her to hear it from Alex.

"Yeah, we were..." Alex smiled thinking about Diana, "But I missed you. I felt happy but I knew it wasn't the happiest that I could ever be." She wanted to reassure Kara but she wasn't she if she was.

Kara simply nodded her head. Her face was all scrunched up like she was trying to think really hard. Alex assumed Kara was trying to figure out what she wanted to know next. Suddenly, it occurred to her to ask about Patty but she couldn't. She had seen stuff online, she had talked to Kara, she knew Kara was happy.

When Alex looked back up at her, she couldn't tell what Alex was thinking. Was Alex thinking about Patty? Was she worried what else she would ask? Did she think Kara was still angry with her? Then it occurred to Kara, did she even care about the rest of it or was that really what bothered her was the fact the Diana knew and she didn't. Was she only upset with Alex because she was jealous?

"That's it, I don't have any more questions...for now," replied Kara.

Alex nodded. She Kara's face was no long scrunched up but it was different. Alex couldn't tell what was going on in her head. Alex sighed and turned bacon her back to stare up at the ceiling. Maybe she underestimated how different things would be because of the change in their dynamic. A lot of Kara's expressions were the same but there was new unfamiliar ones. But Alex could tell that Kara was still hurting of her deception.

" Alex..." whispered Kara.

" Yeah?..."

" I love you"

" I love you too Kara"

Kara turned over on her side, reached for her night stand and turned off the light.

 **The Next Morning**

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Kara didn't open her eyes right away, she reached for her alarm clock and turned it off. Time to rise and shine. As she sat up to look for Alex, she found the bed empty. Where Alex had curled up to her last night was just an imprint in the sheets. Kara frowned and sighed. I guess work at the DEO started earlier than she thought.

Suddenly, she heard the door open, Kara looked to see who was entering. It was a sweat clad Alex, carrying what Kara assumed was breakfast because she held two coffees. Kara climbed out of bed still feeling groggy and went to see what the delicious smell was. That was the crime of being an alien, when Kara wasn't woken up by her alarm it was by the smell of breakfast being cooked nearby.

"Alex! I woke up and you were gone?..."

"Yeah, I went for my morning run and to grab your favourite donuts. Unless I am mistaken and this crueller isn't your favourite anymore..." Alex pulled the donut in front of her mouth.

Kara didn't need to say anything because a second later her tummy growled. Kara laughed, ignored Alex's huge grin and grabbed the donut out of her hands as she sat down. Alex laughed, placing the coffee in front of her.

" So I was thinking...Kara do you want to go see a movie tonight? Or we can do something else, maybe not sogeneric...idk...whatdoyouthink?" Alex spat out so fast...

It hit Kara as she drank her coffee, Alex was so flustered because she was asking her out. Like officially... Kara looked at the donuts and coffee and then backup to Alex. Her eyes were focused on Kara's face. Alex was waiting, her fingers danced on the table beside her while she leaned slightly forward. This was a new side of Alex she had never seen before. She had never seen Alex so obviously nervous. She normally oozed confidence. Kara put down her coffee. Now that she was paying attention she noticed Alex's heart beat. It was racing, and despite Alex's anxiousness she was remarkable still...

" Like a date?..." asked Kara. This was a new feeling, knowing Kara made Alex react like that filled her with pleasure. Kara had day dreamed of them dating before but always assumed that Alex would be the dominating one but she was wrong. Kara frowned, she didn't like it. The power play in a relation wasn't healthy. She smiled brightly at Alex, hoping to reassure but fond her reassuring herself. The idea of going on a actual date with Alex excited her. She felt hightened.

"Yeah...like a date. If you want to..." replied Alex as she observed Kara. Alex felt reassured by the playful smiled on Kara's lips but waited patiently. Even though every second killed her. Alex focused on her breathing trying not to read to much into it.

Kara exhaled and felt the energy coursing threw her overpower her. "YEAH! Of course! I would love to Alex! Whatever you wanna do, I don't care... ITS A DATE!" exclaimed Kara. Kara couldn't play it cool anymore she was far too excited.

Alex smiled back at her, she laughed as she watched Kara jump around. She was moving slightly faster than a human should be able to in the kitchen. Kara was making her breakfast. Alex looked down at the donut box...it was empty. Alex sighed and started to open her mouth.

" Sorry, Alex I was so excited and I didn't realize how hungry I was. Why don't you go wash up and I will make you breakfast?" replied Kara before Alex could say anything.

At the same time she was cooking, Kara was getting ready for work and working on Catco stuff that Alex assumed was from the day before. Kara's laptop opened up on the table beside her. Alex had never seen Kara use her powers like this before. It was strangely exciting. Alex smiled at her and moved to the bathroom.

 **Afternoon-ish**

Kara had spent the morning at Catco answering phonically, booking appointments and arranging Cat Grants lunch, sometime after lunch Cat would normally drop off articles for proofreading with her before her afternoon of meetings but Cat had yet to emerge from her office. She had been on the phone all day with another reporter from a different paper.

Kara was stymied in her thoughts when her cell phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Hey Kara..." It was Alex and she seemed upset. Kara had heard her voice break when she said her name.

" Alex...What's wrong? Are you okay?"

" I-I'm fine, its-its about Matt...his mom called me" Kara knew immediately something horrible had happened, she had a seeking feeling in her stomach.

" What is it Alex? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" asked Kara. She didn't want to hear the answer yet she silently pleaded Alex would tell her already.

" At 9am, Matt's finance was found brutally beaten, she was beaten to death Kara..."

" Oh my god...Matt must be devastated. I will fly to come get you and we can go..." Before Kara could finish Alex cut her off.

" Kara, no you don't understand. Matt did it..."

Kara couldn't help her surprise, she gasped and shook her head. Memories of them and Alex came rushing at her, his big bright eyes and his shiny blonde hair that waved around his face. The day on the beach flashing before her eyes.

" NO!.. No way Alex, not Matt. We know Matt, Alex. We know him. He has been our friend for..."

" Kara, we both know he had a temper. I know this is hard, which is why I wanted to tell you myself before news got to you. Its gotten a lot of attention. Im sure Cat has heard about it. It was a brutal murder. Even by DEO standards. Anyway, I have to go. I will see you after work k?"

Kara looked over towards Cat who was still talking and typing at the same time. She glanced around the office her head panning from Cat to Winn. She had noticed Alex gain her composure as she had talked to Kara. Staying as strong as she always could. That was Alex. That was not Kara. She had to do something, she couldn't just pretend it was a normal day. She listened to hear Cat's conversation on the phone.

" Well thanks so much for your report, and the discreet connection to one of my employees. I supposed I don't have long to take control of it myself. Thank you so much. Bye"

Kara fiddled with her zipper on her jacket.

"Kiera!" She stood up, not knowing fully if she could. She was grateful that Alex told her and she didn't have to find out from Cat.

"Yes, Cat?"

" I assume you have already heard the news due to your ghast and solemn expression..."

" Yes..." replied Kara. Re-adjusting her posture to look up at Cat. She knew if she broke down in front of Cat, she wouldn't be able to show herself at work again. Cat liked the workplace to be professional and efficient.

" So, this is what we are going to do... you are going to go home and decide how you want to phrase your shock to what happened. Then you are going to call me and let me know. Until then I don't want to see you till then. Do you understand me? You are not to talk to anyone else. And then you will talk to this...this Alex Danvers is it? She's a friend of yours?"

" Yes she is, my best friend"

" Yes well due to the case, a comment from her would be quite good. Not to mention the stuff on Supergirl at his house..."

Kara froze, what exactly had they found. What happened?

" ...I absolutely refuse to target the mother. I myself couldn't imagine..."

Kara found herself staring at Cat's M&M's, she always kept a jar at her bar when she would stress eat. There were Alex's favourite to stress eat as well. Kara could remember her stuffing handfuls in her mouth around exams and when she knew her mom was going to yell at her. She wondered if she would want some now if she wasn't already...

"...Kara are you even listening to me?.."

" Oh yes, of course Cat"

" No, you weren't but I supposed that is _okay,_ thats it. Get out of my office go home now!"

Kara stymied out of her thoughts was pushed to the elevators barely gripping her jacket and purse.

The walk home was a blur. Kara normally didn't use her super speed outside of the house without her Supergirl outfit but today she didn't care. When she arrived, she found Alex on the couch outside her apartment.

" Alex?! What are you doing here?"

" Hank sent me home, apparently my grief was affecting my work...what a load of crap!"

Kara nodded and opened her apartment door as Alex told her how Hank had her escorted out. Kara didn't say anything in return until she had put down her stuff and sat on her couch. Alex sat down beside, and began to intertwine their fingers. Kara noticed the bag of M&M's that Alex had put down.

" What exactly happened?" asked Kara.

"No talking, no thinking, just hugging. The detail can come later..." replied Ales has she pulled Kara into her body. Wrapping her arms around her and resting her chin on her shoulder.

For the longest time, they just sat there holding each other. The sun was setting when they both started to stir. Kara was glad. She was extremely cramped. She stood up and composed herself as Alex reached for the phone and started to order pizza's. She pulled out a green bottle out of her bag, followed by a matching green glass.

" I made this for you...It took me awhile but it should actually work"

Kara stared at the bottle, it was booze. Alex had made her booze.

" Is that what I think it is?...ooh it must be bad. Its horrible isn't it?"

" Oh absolutely, which is why I made it for you" replied Alex. She looked proud of herself and excited. She wasn't hiding her excitement at all. She was giddy like a kid. She walked to Kara's fridge and pulled out the bottle that Kara kept for Alex and poured herself a drink. Kara sat down to the chair the Alex had gestured to.

" Well try it..."

Kara listed the glass to her mouth and slowly lured it down her throat. Kara felt her throat burn slightly, her stomach turned, she immediately felt lighter. She felt lighter and free. Like she was flying.

" So...?"

" It is kinda like flying, the same thing. Except..."

" Except...what?" replied Alex. The frown growing on her face.

Kara watched Alex tank another drink. She had already had three. She stared at Kara, she was nervous before Kara tried it but she was even more nervous now. Kara watched her grab a handful of M &M's and stuff her face with it. Alex thought it didn't work. She was disappointed in her self. Kara laughed. Alex looked up surprised.

"What?..." Kara moved closer to her. Closing the distance between them

" Except...Except the fact that I- I have not want you so bad before, " admitted Kara. She felt her face heat up as she said it. She had never admitted it before, never the less even said it allowed to anyone.

Alex went beat red. Her ears flared up, she tossed another drink down her throat. They were inches apart despite their embarrassment. Kara could see Alex's pours, her freckles, and the excitement in her eyes.

BUZZZZZZZ. They both jumped apart.

" Pizza's here!" Alex practically shouted. They both walked towards the door. equally split the bill and closed the door. Kara out of embarrassment finished her drink and filled another. Alex had not said anything back. You would think that being friends forbears would make things easier but NO. It was just as awkward and uncertain like every other experience she had.

" So..it works," replied Alex as she grabbed herself slices.

" Oh it works," she replied, doing the same.

They ate in silence. Kara looked up at Alex, her ears still beat red.

" Kara, I- I want you to, you know that right? Just because I didn't say anything right away..." asked Alex.

" Yeah- yeah absolutely, I know. I mean look at your ears, " replied Kara as she stuffed another pizza in her mouth and finish another glass. Kara's response bade Alex's face go beat red like her ears. Kara smiled. It made her feel like a teenager again. Alex made everything feel new and exciting but familiar and at home, all at the same time.

Alex laughed, "Hey don't make fun...I have wonderful ears."

" Yeah you do, you really do..." Kara had put her pizza down and had moved up behind Alex so her head was rested on Alex's shoulder. Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Alex against her. Kara breathed down Alex's neck.

" KARAaaaa..." replied Alex as she turned around and pulled Kara off her, " Matt's case, its bad. Its really really bad. And our first time, it can't be like this..."

Kara frowned but she understood. The reality of today's events shattering their bubble. Kara nodded her head and Alex cleared the table and brought out the case file.

She placed not one but numerous folders on her table.

" Oh RAO, Winn! He didn't come in to work today..."

" Yeah, and theres a reason for that..."

" Oh no, what exactly happened Alex? Is Winn okay?"

" I don't know where to start..."


End file.
